Back Again
by Siren6
Summary: *SEQUEL TO MAY IT BE* Lily and Legolas are reunited, but Lily's past comes back to haunt her in a dark way.
1. Reunited

Back Again By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the sequel I promised you all! I have some twists and turns planned for Lily, Legolas and Ayden. Of course there will be angst, seeing as how I love to put my characters through hell and back. I only own Lily, Ayden and Sarah. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed as she walked into the daycare. Children ran around, blissfully unaware of the world around them. Her gray eyes searched the room, and finally spotted a small figure. Smiling, she walked over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Hey there Ayden. Ready to go home?"  
  
Clear blue eyes met her's, and she saw a wide smile spread across his face. He nodded eagerly and threw himself into her arms. She picked him up with a mock grunt.  
  
"Soon you'll be too big for mommy to pick up," she teased.  
  
Ayden pouted and shook his head. "No!" he shouted and buried his face in her neck. She smiled and patted his back gently.  
  
"I'm just kidding honey, don't worry." Walking over to the desk, she smiled at the owner of the daycare. "Hey Kelly. I'm taking Ayden home now."  
  
Kelly nodded and grinned at Ayden. "Of course. Have a nice day Ayden!" she said and ruffled his hair. Ayden giggled, his eyes sparkling. Lily smirked, and picked up Ayden's small backpack. "C'mon kiddo, let's go home."  
  
She pushed open the double doors, and walked towards her car. She couldn't believe that it had already been three years since her 'adventure'. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she fell into Middle Earth and met Legolas. She bit her lip at the thought of him.  
  
After strapping Ayden into the car seat, she put the key in the ignition and started the car. She pushed all thoughts of Legolas away, and concentrated on driving. It was raining, and she felt nervous about driving in such conditions.  
  
Soon they were on the road. Lily looked in the rear-view mirror, and glanced at her son. Ayden was glancing out the window, watching the scenery passing by. He looked so much like Legolas when he did that. Ayden was always watchful, always curious.  
  
"How was daycare today?" she asked, breaking the silence. Ayden's eyes remained on the window.  
  
"It was good. Lisa and I played tag," he replied. Lily smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun."  
  
Silence filled the car again. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Ayden had a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Lily restrained herself from slamming on the brakes. 'He? As in Legolas?' "Who Ayden? Who's coming?"  
  
Ayden didn't reply, his gaze never leaving the window. Lily felt her heart contract painfully. She had prayed with every ounce of her being that he would not inherit her visions, and by some stroke of luck he didn't. But he still predicted things before they happened. Sighing, she directed her attention back to the road.  
  
An hour later, they arrived at her apartment. She couldn't afford to buy a new one, so she changed her office into a bedroom for Ayden. She went through hell trying to explain to everyone why she suddenly had a son. The best she could come up with was that she had been pregnant all along but was able to hide it.  
  
Having Ayden cost her her college education though. Taking care of Ayden and earning a living took up most of her time. Parking the car, she got out and unstrapped Ayden from the car seat. Taking his small pack and his hand, they ran inside. Lily closed the door behind them and put his pack on the ground.  
  
"Take off your coat, and go watch some T.V. Mommy has work to do, okay?"  
  
Ayden nodded and handed her his coat. With that, he turned and scampered into the family room. Making sure that Ayden was alright, Lily took out her notebook and went to work balancing her checkbooks.  
  
"Pen, pen, pen. Where did I put that stupid pen?"  
  
Standing up, she walked into her room and sifted through her drawers. Her breath caught in her throat as her fingers brushed against something. Pushing the clothes aside, her gaze fell on what she had touched.  
  
She picked up the object, feeling the cool metal resting on her palm. Tears blurred her vision at the sight of it. A small, silver band with intricate designs lie in her hand. Backing away from the dresser, she sat down on the bed. On the inside of the ring, something was engraved in elvish.  
  
Using what little knowledge Legolas had taught her, she read it.  
  
"Aratoamin," she whispered. His nickname for her, meaning 'my champion'.  
  
"Some champion I turned out to be," she muttered coldly. Studying the ring, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. 'It couldn't hurt to try it on one more time,' she thought to herself. Hands shaking, she slipped on the ring. It warmed at the feeling of her skin, and she bit back a sob.  
  
Legolas...oh how she missed him. How she needed him to be by her side. They had gone through hell and back together, only to be torn apart in the end. He had loved her, and she gave her heart and body to him. The years she lived before him were difficult, but now the years without him were close to unbearable.  
  
Taking the ring off as she did that night three years ago, she buried her face in her hands. Her soul was craving his touch and his gentle voice. Feeling her heart clench, she cried.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Lily looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
'Legolas's eyes.'  
  
"Why are you crying?" Ayden asked quietly. Lily shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm just tired honey." Frowning a bit, Ayden pulled himself onto the bed and wrapped his small arms around her neck.  
  
"Don't be sad mommy."  
  
Refusing to let any more tears fall, she pulled Ayden onto her lap and hugged him tightly. "I'm not sad sweetie. I'm just tired." Ayden rested his head on her shoulder. "Than take a nap."  
  
Lily chuckled and nodded. "Let's both take a nap."  
  
Ayden laid down and Lily laid down behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She watched as his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Brushing the light brown hair from his face, she kissed his forehead. She let her own eyes close and fell asleep to the sound of her son's breathing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father, I will not do this!"  
  
Thranduil sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Legolas, you don't have a choice. I will be leaving these shores soon and when I do you must claim the throne. But first you need a wife."  
  
Legolas glared at his father angrily. The war of the Ring had been over for three years now and his father seemed determined to see him wed. "Father, I am already engaged!" Thranduil stood up from his throne. "Yet this woman is not here! She has left, Legolas!"  
  
His eyes softened a bit, and he sighed. "I know you loved the Lady Lily, but she has returned to her own world. The time has come for you to find a suitable bride, one who will not run away from you."  
  
"She did not run away from me! She had to leave to save herself and my son!" Legolas looked away. "She would never run away from me," he whispered. Letting out a breath, he gripped the balcony rail.  
  
It broke Thranduil's heart to see him like this. "Son, she is gone and it is very unlikely that she will return. I do this for your own good, Legolas." He hesitated before continuing. "I have spoken with Lord Radian. He and I agree that his daughter, Lady Reyna, would be a good wife for you. You two are to be wed next month."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened and he turned to meet his father's gaze. "You mean to say that I am engaged to a she-elf that I haven't even met? Father, this is betrayal!"  
  
"Do not raise your voice to me, Legolas!" Thranduil shouted. Legolas shrank back a bit, but still glared angrily. "I do this for the good of Mirkwood. If you do not choose a bride, than I shall choose one for you. You have one month to find a better match than Lady Reyna. If you cannot, than you shall wed her without complaint."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and looked away. "How am I to find her, father? She is a world away, and there is no magic to bring me to her." Thranduil put a hand on his back. "If it is meant to be, than love will find a way."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked away. He had much to think about, including a way to find Lily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily slept peacefully, her arms still holding Ayden gently. In her peaceful slumber, one hand opened and the ring fell to the ground. It landed on the carpet softly and began to glow. Low voices whispered in an unknown language, and the air began to shimmer.  
  
Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
Legolas was standing in a clearing, deep in thought. He knew that he would not be able to find Lily anywhere in Middle Earth. She was gone, along with his son. He could still remember her face when she left. She looked so torn, so broken. He wondered if she and Ayden were safe. Did she miss him?  
  
You are the light  
  
That is leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
Lily stirred a bit in her sleep, and sighed a name. "Legolas..."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened at the sound of a voice. It was very faint, but he heard it. Someone was calling him, and that someone sounded like Lily. "Lily?" His heart began to race, and he looked around. "Lily!" he called out. The air around him began to shimmer and move as it did when she left, and his skin became warm.  
  
A light flashed, and he felt himself being torn away from the forest clearing.  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
The light faded, and he found himself inside a dimly lit room. Strange furniture filled it, along with strange paintings and devices. He had no idea where he was, but he knew it wasn't Mirkwood.  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Legolas peered into the rooms, only finding more strange devices. Pushing open one door, he found what appeared to be a child's bedroom. A smile tugged at his lips, but he didn't dare to hope.  
  
Pushing open another door, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Two forms were sprawled on the bed. A woman was holding a small child, and his eyes grew wide. The woman had light brown hair, and though her eyes were closed, he knew they were gray. They child also had light brown hair, but his ears were slightly pointed.  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
You calm the storms  
  
Legolas walked to the bed, not making a sound. He felt a cry make its way up his throat as he got a better look at the two mortals. The woman was Lily, and the child was Ayden. Falling to his knees, he thanked the Valar.  
  
Afraid that she might not be real, he reached out and brushed the hair from her face. She stirred a bit and leaned into his touch. "Legolas..." she sighed. The elf nearly jumped for joy. "Aratoamin," he whispered. Lily stirred again and opened her eyes.  
  
You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
  
Lily felt something brush the hair away from her eyes and couldn't help but lean into the touch. She sighed Legolas's name, thinking it was just another dream.  
  
"Aratoamin."  
  
Lily's heart froze, and she opened her eyes. Kneeling next to her was the elf of her dreams. She gasped at the sight of him, and sat up. "Legolas?"  
  
The elf smiled softly and nodded. Tears brimmed in Lily's eyes as she lifted a hand and touched his face. Legolas moved closer to the bed, allowing her to touch him. Her fingers brushed his cheek, his chin and his nose. They traced his ears and his lips, exploring all that they could.  
  
"You're real?" Legolas nodded again, his eyes shining with tears as well. Lily's bottom lip trembled, and she threw herself into his arms. Legolas gasped at the contact, but quickly returned the embrace. "I missed you so much," she whispered into his shirt. He stroked her back softly and kissed her neck. "I missed you too, Lily."  
  
Ayden opened his eyes tiredly and blinked the sleep away. Looking up, he saw his mom hugging someone. "Mom, who's that?" he asked.  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You are all I need  
  
You are everything  
  
Everything  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A/N-  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of the sequel. The song is 'Everything' by Lifehouse. I'll be updating as often as I can. My sister lost the power- cord to her laptop and has to borrow mine all the time. Grrrrrr. Sisters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I have a really bad stomach virus, and am bed ridden at the moment. I'll update as soon as possible. Please forgive me!  
  
-Siren 


	3. Gone

Back Again By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Okay, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter! But, here it is! I don't own 'You' by Evanescence. I only own Lily and Ayden! I hope you enjoy it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayden looked up at the man with wide eyes. Lily pulled away from Legolas, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Ayden, this is your father," she said gently.  
  
Ayden's eyes widened more, if that were possible. He looked at the elf in awe, his mouth gaping slightly. Legolas was in the same state. The little boy in front of him was his son. The son he hadn't seen in years. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it.  
  
"His ears are like mine," little Ayden piped up.  
  
Lily laughed and nodded. "Yes they are."  
  
Taking Legolas's hand, she gave it a gentle tug and he sat down on the bed. Ayden sat up and crawled next to Legolas. Reaching up, he brushed the hair away from the elf's ears, wanting to get a better look.  
  
"His are more pointy though."  
  
Lily chuckled and smiled warmly. Legolas's eyes were wide, and he was tensed. He could feel the small puffs of Ayden's breath on his neck, and could hear him breathing. He often imagined what his son looked like and what he would act like. He had spent many nights awake, worrying about Ayden and Lily's welfare.  
  
Now his son and the woman he loved were right in front of them. His eyes watering a bit, he pulled Ayden into a tight hug. Ayden let out a little yelp, surprised at the sudden movement.  
  
"I've been so worried about you. For three years I've been so worried. I've always wondered how you were and what you were like," he babbled.  
  
Ayden's surprised look faded and he returned the hug. "Mommy said you were away. She said you were a soldier, and that you were very brave."  
  
Legolas looked over at Lily with a smile. "Did she?"  
  
Ayden pulled back a bit and nodded vigorously. Legolas grinned. "What else has your mother told you?" Lily smiled softly as her son began to talk quickly, as though trying to get everything out at once.  
  
"Why don't you two go into the living room while I finish up in here. I'll only be a minute, okay?"  
  
Ayden nodded and hopped off the bed. He took Legolas's hand and pulled him toward the living room. The elf threw her a bewildered look as the three year old tugged at him impatiently. Once they were out of sight, Lily's smile faded.  
  
She didn't know how Legolas came to her world, but he certainly couldn't stay. And she and Ayden couldn't leave or else the visions would be activated again. 'Things never get any easier.' Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed and buried her face in her hands. All of the emotions she thought she had buried were surfacing again.  
  
Looking down, she noticed something glimmer on the carpet. Picking it up, she realized it was the ring. 'I must've dropped it in my sleep.' Standing up, she put the ring back into the drawer and left the room. Being met with silence, she started to get worried.  
  
"Ayden? Legolas?"  
  
She received no answer and her worry grew. "Ayden?"  
  
"He's playing in the yard with a friend."  
  
Lily looked out the window and saw her son playing with the neighbor's child. She sighed heavily, and walked into the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just get worried when he's not with me."  
  
Legolas nodded from the couch. Suddenly nervous, Lily sat down on the one across from him. They looked at each other, both wanting to say something but unable to do so. 'After three years of being away from him, I finally get the chance to talk to him and I don't know what to say.'  
  
"I've imagined this moment every day for the past three years," she said softly.  
  
Legolas looked over at her, and smiled a bit. "Me too. Although in my fantasy, we're in Middle Earth."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. "I always imagined that the visions were nothing but a dream and that I could go back to Middle Earth to find you. But Ayden is showing signs of visions. He gets these feelings about something, and they usually come true. A few hours ago he said 'he's coming'. I guess he meant you."  
  
They both lapsed into silence again. "How did you get here?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I don't know. One moment I was in Mirkwood, the next I was in your house."  
  
Wringing her hands nervously, Lily looked over at him. "I missed you," she said quietly.  
  
Legolas looked up, eyes wide. "I missed you too. Every day I wondered what you were doing, if you had changed. When you left, it felt like a part of me left too. I love you Lily. Please tell me that your love for me hasn't faded," he pleaded.  
  
Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course it hasn't faded! I never stopped loving you for a second, you stupid elf!" Tears brimmed in her eyes and she stood up.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to leave you? Do you have any idea how many nights I spent crying? I came back to my world with no one to trust and a baby to raise on my own. You were the one person I ever loved, Legolas. The one person I ever trusted. I needed you so much," she cried.  
  
Before she knew it, Legolas was in front of her, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It hurt so much to be away from you. And Ayden...he needs a father. He doesn't understand some things. I can't explain his hearing or his keen eyesight. I can't explain why he's so different from the other kids. He needs someone who understands him. In this world, he's the only elf. The first and the last."  
  
Lily buried her face in his neck. "And I don't know what to do. You're here now and I don't want to be away from you anymore. But I can't go back to Middle Earth and you can't stay here. And if I have to lose you again, than I don't think I'll survive it."  
  
"We'll figure something out, mellon," he soothed.  
  
Lily smiled at his old nickname for her. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Legolas kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
The words have been drained from this pencil  
  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
  
And I can't sleep  
  
I need to tell you  
  
Goodnight  
  
Lily breathed in his scent, inhaling deeply. He smelled like the forest. Of trees and roses with a hint of lavender.  
  
"This is how I imagined it," she said.  
  
Legolas smiled. "What happened next?"  
  
Lily smiled. "You'd kiss me."  
  
He kissed her softly. "And than?"  
  
When we're together I feel perfect  
  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart  
  
All that you say is sacred to me  
  
Your eyes are so blue  
  
I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
  
Lily looked up at him tearfully. "And than I'd wake up crying."  
  
Legolas's face softened, and he kissed her forehead. "You'll never wake up crying ever again, I promise."  
  
You whisper to me  
  
Lady marry me  
  
Promise you'll stay with me  
  
"I'll never lose you ever again."  
  
Lily smiled and closed her eyes. This was the way it was supposed to be. She was safe in his arms again, and nothing was going to tear them apart. Everything was perfect.  
  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
  
You know you're all that I live for  
  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
  
Stay with you  
  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
  
I've always been right behind you  
  
Now I'll always be right beside you'  
  
Legolas was content. Lily was in his arms and his son was playing in the front yard. Everything was perfect. He didn't care what the higher powers wanted; he would never lose her ever again. He couldn't bear to lose her again. His heart wouldn't survive it.  
  
So many nights I've cried myself to sleep  
  
Now that you love me I love myself  
  
I never thought I would say that  
  
I never thought there'd be you  
  
Lily pulled away a bit and looked at the clock. '4:30? Ayden needs to eat dinner and than needs to go to bed.'  
  
"I should go get Ayden."  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. She looked at the yard, but Ayden wasn't in it. 'He's probably over at the neighbor's house.' She walked to the apartment next door, and knocked on the door.  
  
A woman answered it and smiled. "Hello Lily," she greeted warmly.  
  
"Hello Grace. Is Ayden here?"  
  
Grace frowned a bit. "No, I'm afraid not. Isn't he with you?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. I'll check my house again."  
  
"Alright dear. Let me know if you find him."  
  
Lily ran back into the yard and looked around. There was still no sign of Ayden.  
  
"Ayden?"  
  
When she received no answer, she ran back into her apartment. "Ayden's gone."  
  
Legolas looked at her in shock. "Gone? Where?" Lily shook her head and grabbed the phone. "I don't know." She dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"911, this is Cathy, what's your emergency?"  
  
"My son is missing. He was playing in the yard and now he's gone. I've checked the neighbor's house but he's not there. He's only three, he couldn't have just disappeared."  
  
"Calm down ma'am. We'll send a police officer over to the house right away."  
  
Lily nodded. "Alright. I live at 22 Manchester. My son's name is Ayden. He has blue eyes and brown hair. Please, please find him."  
  
"We'll send out an APB immediately."  
  
Lily nodded and hung up. "The police are looking for him."  
  
Legolas frowned a bit. "The police?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what my mom was, a police officer."  
  
Legolas was about to say something when the phone rang. Lily picked it up, ready to scream if it was a telemarketer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
"Who's this? I can't talk right now, I'm expecting a phone call."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Lily's heart froze. "Ayden? Ayden honey, where are you?"  
  
She heard a click as the person hung up. "Ayden? Ayden!" Not receiving an answer, she screamed and threw the phone at the wall.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She turned to see Legolas looking at her worriedly. "Someone took our son."  
  
"Who? Where is he?"  
  
Lily's face turned grim. "I don't know, but when I find out that person will pay," she growled.  
  
Someone knocked at the door. "Ma'am? It's the police!"  
  
2 Be Continued 


	4. Cops and Shoplifting

Back Again By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I had a really bad case of writer's block. Forgive me! (Hands out cyber cookies to all the nice reviewers.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ma'am, it's the police!"  
  
Lily ran out of the kitchen and quickly opened the front door. Two police officers were waiting on her doorstep, looking at her gravely. "Please, come in," she said and moved aside. They walked in, looking at the apartment briefly. Legolas moved beside Lily, wary of these 'police'.  
  
"We got a report that your son was kidnapped?"  
  
Lily nodded and glanced at the phone on the floor briefly. "Yes. I just got a call from the man that did it. He has my son."  
  
The cops turned to her. "The criminal contacted you?" Lily nodded. "Just a few minutes ago. Whoever he was, he knew my name."  
  
Legolas looked from Lily to the officers. They were dressed strangely. Both were wearing suites of navy blue, and had strange weapons.  
  
"We need you to tell us exactly what happened."  
  
Lily looked at Legolas, than back at the officers. "I was talking to L---" she paused. "Luke," she forced out. Legolas lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I was talking to Luke here, and Ayden was outside, playing with the neighbor's son. When I went outside to get him, he was gone."  
  
One officer scribbled down her statement, while the other glanced out the window. "Is the neighbor's son home?" Lily nodded. "I think so. Listen, my son is only three years old. He doesn't understand what's happening. Please, please find him," she begged.  
  
The officer nodded. "We'll do our best, ma'am. But you must know that kidnapping cases are very difficult to solve."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed angrily. Grabbing the officer by his shirt collar, she shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Now you listen to me, jackass. My son is out there with some man who has something against me. He knows my name, so he probably knows that Ayden is precious to me. Now you will find my son, and you will bring him back to me unharmed. If you don't, than I will make it so that they'll need your dental records to identify you," she growled.  
  
The man's eyes widened, and he paled. Legolas quickly pulled Lily away from him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sure that they'll find Ayden. Gentlemen, I suggest you start looking."  
  
The officers nodded. "We'll need a recent picture of him," he choked out. Lily took a picture off of the wall and thrust it into his hands. "Now find my son." They nodded and quickly left.  
  
Once they were gone, Lily disappeared into the bedroom. Legolas followed, trying his best to keep his panic under control. "What are you doing?" He watched Lily take out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. "I'm going to drive you to a store. We'll find you some suitable clothes, and than we're going to find our son."  
  
Legolas glanced down at his clothing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lily took off her shirt and cast it aside. "You'll stand out too much in your elvish clothing. But you might want to bring your weapons."  
  
Legolas nodded, and couldn't help but glance at her stomach. It was smooth and toned now, just as it had been before she was pregnant. She turned around so that her back was facing him. He cringed when he saw the long scar stretching across it.  
  
Lily moved to grab the black shirt, but tensed when she felt gentle fingers brushing across her shoulder blade. She sucked in a breath sharply at the touch and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes flew open and she turned around. "Sorry for what?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. Legolas's eyes grew dim. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you and Ayden. I'm sorry that this happened. I should have been watching him."  
  
Lily frowned and shook her head. She lifted a hand and traced his cheek. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault." Legolas sighed and leaned into the touch. Remembering Ayden, he fought to regain his senses. "We should get going." Lily nodded and slipped on the black shirt. She put on the black pants and grabbed something from the closet.  
  
It was a pair of elvish boots. Legolas smiled at the sight of them. Lily caught his gaze and shrugged. "They barely make any noise, and we might need to be stealthy." She slipped them on, stood up, and grabbed her jacket. "Okay than, let's go." She took his arm and pulled him out the front door. She walked over to her car, and opened the door.  
  
She got into the driver's seat, and looked up at him expectantly. He slowly got into the car, fear and confusion clearly written on his features. "Don't ask, don't touch anything, and don't freak out. Just remain seated and we'll be fine." She put the key in the ignition, and turned it. The engine revved to life, and the car started to move.  
  
"What form of magic is this?" Legolas asked warily. Lily shrugged. "Japanese magic, apparently," she muttered, thinking of the brand of car. She drove down the road, not noticing the look of horror on the elf's face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayden was sitting on the cement floor of a basement. His young eyes strained to see through the darkness. He still wasn't sure what had happened. One moment he was playing with his friend Paul, and than some strange man took him.  
  
He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was past his bedtime. "Mommy's gonna be mad," he whimpered. He tried to move his hands and cried out. His wrists were bound tightly and the rope bit into his skin harshly.  
  
"Your mommy's going to be mad, that's true. But in a little while, she'll be pleading for death on her knees."  
  
Ayden's keen hearing picked up the sound of ragged breathing. His sight finally adjusted, and he saw a figure skulking in the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked. He heard a faint chuckle, and it sent shivers down his spine. The man wasn't a good man, he knew that. "I'm a friend of your mom."  
  
Ayden scrunched his nose. The man reeked of something. "You're a bad man," he muttered. The man chuckled again, louder this time. "You've got that right, kid." The man stepped into the shadows and Ayden gasped.  
  
"I'm a very bad man." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily parked the car, and glanced over at Legolas. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet the laugh threatening to come out. He looked petrified. "You can calm down now. Geeze, you look like you've just seen an orc naked."  
  
Legolas shook his head and turned in her direction. "How does this thing move without horses?" Lily laughed. "Like I said, don't ask. Now come on, the sooner we get you some new clothes the sooner we can go find Ayden."  
  
She got out and opened the passenger door. Legolas quickly stumbled out of it, still looking afraid. Lily rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on, the store is this way." Seeing that he was still in shock, she threaded her fingers with his and gave a gentle tug. He snapped out of it, and followed her.  
  
They walked into Wal-Mart, and Legolas couldn't help feeling claustrophobic. There were so many humans in one place. Lily felt him squeeze her hand tightly, and frowned. "Come on, the clothes are this way." She pulled him into the men's section, and started looking at the jeans.  
  
She pulled out a pair that she thought might fit him, and grabbed a gray shirt. Reclaiming his hand, she pulled him toward the dressing rooms. "Okay, try these on," she said and handed him the clothes. He looked down at the zipper and blushed a bit. "I don't know how to work these," he mumbled.  
  
Lily smiled faintly, took the clothes, and pushed him into a stall. She stepped inside with him, and locked the door. "Alright, pants first." He stared at her blankly and she chuckled. "The pants you're wearing at the moment?" He blinked. "They need to come off."  
  
He blushed crimson, and did so. Lily tried her best not to look and make him even more uncomfortable. She handed him the jeans, and pulled down the zipper. When you put these on, you pull the zipper up. Just be careful not to get anything important caught in there."  
  
He did as he was told, and she was delighted to find that they fit. "Perfect. Now the shirt." He unlaced his tunic and pulled it off. Lily had to remind herself not to drool. 'Try to keep your hormones under control. Think of orcs naked. God he looks good. ACK! Naked orcs! Naked Gandalf! Eew, old guy naked. Too gross!'  
  
She laughed silently, and handed him the shirt. He slipped it on, and Lily couldn't help but smile. 'This elf could make anything look good.' She nodded. "Good. Now for the hair."  
  
Legolas looked terrified. "What about my hair?" Lily laughed and tugged one of his blonde locks. "Just pull it back so it covers your ears, you silly elf!" Legolas smiled sheepishly and did so. "Great. You look like a really handsome American guy. I must say, I am a genius with clothes."  
  
Legolas chuckled. Lily unlocked the door and they stepped out. "Okay than, I can't pay for those clothes while you're wearing them. Now this goes against all of my morals, but I'm going to have to steal them."  
  
"Steal them? Won't you get into trouble?" Lily nodded. "Yes, but I only have enough money to buy a hotel room and some food. So, the clothes will have to be stolen." She grabbed his shirt and gave the security device a hard tug. It popped off, and she let it drop to the ground. She did the same to the pants.  
  
"Okay. Just act normal and they might not suspect anything."  
  
Taking his hands in her's, she led him towards the doors. The doors opened and Lily smiled. "We made it!" she shouted happily. An alarm blared and her smile faded. "Oh shit."  
  
"Stop right there!" a security guard shouted.  
  
Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Run!" she shouted. They ran into the parking lot and toward the car. She could hear the security guards shouting after her. "Get into the damn car and buckle up!"  
  
They got into the car quickly. Lily started the car, and quickly drove away. "Okay, that is the first time I ever got caught stealing. I am so screwed," she muttered. She slammed the horn as a guy cut her off. "Stupid jackass!" she shouted out the window.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile. She didn't change a bit. She looked over at him and smiled faintly. "Are you tired?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "Elves don't need much sleep, but I am a bit tired."  
  
Lily took his head and gently pressed it against her shoulder. "Sleep," she said. "We'll be at a hotel soon and than we can figure out what we're going to do."  
  
He let out a sigh, and let his eyes cloud over. Lily exhaled deeply and stroked his hair. 'Ayden, where are you?'  
  
2 Be Continued 


	5. Hotel Rooms and Car Accidents

Back Again By Siren  
  
Thank you for your reviews! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legolas awoke to feel someone shaking him gently. His eyes focused, and he saw Lily smiling at him. "We're at the hotel. You can sleep more once I get us a room." He nodded and stretched a bit. His muscles were cramped and sore, and his mind was foggy. All in all, he was one tired elf.  
  
Lily opened his door and helped him as he got out. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she helped him toward the hotel. They walked up to the hotel office and stepped inside. An elderly man looked up at them expectantly. "Yes?"  
  
Lily reached into her coat pocket and took out her wallet. "We need a room," she said and added a silent 'duh'. The man nodded and handed them a key. "You can have room 212. Don't bother me unless there are any problems and don't expect room service."  
  
Lily took the key and forced a smile. "Thanks." She grabbed Legolas's arm and led him away. "That man was awfully rude," he said and glanced back at the office. Lily shrugged. "He's old, decrepit, senile and bitter. It can't be helped." They came to room 212, and Lily unlocked the door. "Don't expect anything fancy, okay?" She pushed the door open and flicked on the light.  
  
She was right. Fancy definitely wasn't the word for the room. More like 'eew'. The carpet was a gross orange, the walls were a mix of green and yellow, and the beds were, well, not too inviting. "Okay, I am seriously considering sleeping in the car and getting my money back."  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned against the wall. "It'll do. We'll only be staying for tonight." Lily looked at him and frowned a bit. "Are you okay? I've never seen you this tired before."  
  
Legolas let his hair down and shook his head. "Crossing from Middle Earth to here was disorienting. I don't know how you did it," he said and sat down on a bed. Lily smiled and sat down on his lap. "Well, I had a certain elf taking care of me when I came here. And when I left, I had a son to take care of."  
  
Legolas smiled tiredly. "That you did." Lily saw him fighting to keep his eyes focused and grinned. She stood up, put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. Flicking off the light, she laid down next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sleep," she said and closed her eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her temple before finally allowing his eyes to cloud over. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayden cried quietly while the bad man paced back and forth. He held a cell phone in one hand, and clutched a newspaper clipping in the other. Growling, he punched in a number and listened to the phone ring.  
  
Seeing the phone, Ayden felt a bit hopeful. Maybe whomever he was calling could help him! The bad man smiled coldly, making the small child cower further into the shadows.  
  
Lily was trying her best to fend off the frightening images of what her son might be going through. She whimpered in her sleep as an image of her son cowering in the darkness flooded her mind. She saw a large figure looming over her son and almost cried out. 'Get the hell away from my son!'  
  
She wanted so desperately to gather her son into her harms. To hold him tightly and shield him from any and all harm. Just as she was about to catch a glimpse of the kidnapper, a loud ringing woke her up. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her gray eyes adjusted to the darkness and she strained to find the location of the ringing.  
  
Picking up her jacket she reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She pressed the 'send' button and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said groggily. She heard someone breathing heavily and shuddered.  
  
"Hello Lilith."  
  
Lily's heart froze. She knew that voice. It was the man that had called her earlier. "Who are you?" The voice chuckled, and she felt her panic rise. "My how you've changed. The last time I saw you, you were barely a teenager. Now look at you. You're all grown up with a son of your own. It's touching really."  
  
Her eyes widened and she clutched the phone tightly. How did he know her real name? "Why are you doing this? Where is my son?" She gasped when she heard whimpering in the background. "Ayden?" she whispered. "Your boy's here and alive....for now."  
  
Lily's knuckles were white, and her heart was pounding. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll---"  
  
"You'll what? Until we meet, I own your son. Don't piss me off, Lilith. You wouldn't want history to repeat itself."  
  
Legolas stirred in his sleep, his eyes focusing. He looked to his right and saw Lily sitting up, teetering on the edge of blind fury. She held a black device in one hand and was holding it up to her ear. It looked like the 'phone' she was using before.  
  
"I'm hunting you. And when I find you, I will beat you until there's nothing left. I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch. But whether the death is slow or quick is up to you. But right now, you're looking at the most painful death I can imagine. So just remember, if my son is injured in any way, I will dismember you, limb by limb. And you'll be wide awake."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened at her outburst. He had heard her make threats before, but none of the others were as graphic. Lily heard the man on the other end of the phone growl. "Go to Barnegat. I'll call you once you're there," he said and hung up. Lily growled and pressed the 'send' button again.  
  
She turned on a lamp and pressed a few buttons on her phone. "Number unavailable. Go figure," she muttered. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Legolas followed her, his face grim. "Who was that?"  
  
"That was our son's less than charming kidnapper. We have to go to my hometown, Barnegat. I'm taking a quick shower and than we're leaving." Legolas nodded and watched as Lily quickly discarded her clothes and turned on the shower. Legolas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"We'll find him, don't worry. And as for the killing part, can I do that?" Lily laughed lightly and leaned against him. "Fine, you can kill him. Can I beat him up though?" Legolas laughed and nodded. "Of course."  
  
He rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced at the shower. "Can I take one too?" Lily grinned and turned around. She yanked his shirt off, and tossed it to the ground. "These pants can get ruined. Your elvish ones shouldn't stand out too much." Legolas grinned as Lily pulled him into the shower. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two Hours Later (I'll leave that little scene to your imagination.)  
Legolas forgot how good it felt to have Lily in his arms. For three years he had been aching to hold her. To taste her lips and smell her skin and hair. At the moment, he was tempted to drift back to sleep. But his son was in danger and they needed to get to him as soon as possible.  
  
He stood up from the bathroom floor and pulled Lily to her feet. "We have to go now. Ayden needs us." Lily nodded and got dressed. She tossed him his shirt and elvish pants. The jeans she had stolen were soaked from the shower. (Suggestive grin) Once they were dressed, Lily grabbed her coat and car keys.  
  
They walked to the car, and got in. Lily started it up, and drove onto the main road. "Barnegat is two hours away from here. Be prepared for a boring drive," she warned. Legolas grinned and kissed her neck. "When is anything involving you boring?" Lily squirmed under his ministrations.  
  
"I have to drive you know," she reminded him. Legolas grinned at nipped at her neck. "I know," he said, and licked the patch of skin he just bit. Lily tried to concentrate on driving, but the elf next to her was making it difficult. "Legolas, I really need to drive."  
  
"Mmhm," Legolas mumbled and kissed her earlobe. Lily sighed at the touch, and closed her eyes. Hearing a horn blare, her eyes snapped open and she slammed on the breaks. "Shit!" she shouted and swerved to avoid a collision.  
  
"Hold on to something!" she yelled. Legolas braced himself as the car slid off the road and into the woods. Lily's heart was racing as she tried to slow the car down. "Stupid cheap ass brakes!"  
  
She tried to turn the wheel, but her palms were sweating and kept slipping. "Legolas!" she screamed as the car slammed into a tree. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas opened his eyes groggily. It was the first time he ever had to open his eyes like that. His head was pounding and he knew his head was bleeding. "Lily?" He looked at the driver's seat, and felt his heart stop. The driver's door was open, and the upper half of her body was hanging out of it.  
  
It looked like she tried to get out, but fainted. Kicking his door open, he stumbled out of the car and made his way to her. "Lily," he whimpered. He undid her seatbelt, and she slid out of her seat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her away from the car. Once they were about twenty feet away, he leaned against a tree and slid to the ground.  
  
He cradled her in his arms and began the task of searching for wounds. Her face was bruised and bloodied, and he was sure she had a small concussion. He looked at her arms next. They were scraped and bruised but not broken. He lifted her shirt, and held back a gasp. Her torso was bruised and bloodied. A large piece of glass was protruding from her stomach, and he looked over at the car.  
  
The windshield was shattered as well as the driver side window. He gripped the glass and slowly pulled it out of the wound. Fresh blood welled in the cut and spilled over. He cringed at the sight of it, and tore the sleeve of his shirt. He gently pressed it to her wound, and looked at the length of the glass.  
  
The wound was at least a few inches deep and he wasn't sure if the glass had punctured anything vital. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where any healers were or what herbs to use. He had very little training in healing. He whispered an elvish incantation, which would hopefully slow the bleeding, but it wouldn't heal her completely. Picking her up, he made his way to the main road.  
  
He needed help. Once he was on the road, he saw the headlights of the passing cars. "Help!" he shouted. A few cars passed and he became desperate. He dropped to his knees, and prayed. "Someone help us!"  
  
As though someone heard his prayer, a car pulled over. A man stepped out and looked at them worriedly. "Are you two okay?" Legolas looked up at him gratefully. "Help us," he choked out. The man nodded. "I'll call for some help," he said, and went to call 911. Legolas pressed his forehead against Lily's and held back a cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry."  
  
2 Be Continued 


	6. Save Me

Back Again By Siren  
  
Hey guys! The reason I'm having Legolas take Lily to a hospital is because I love putting my characters through one obstacle after another. And the fact that he has no identification would make things difficult for him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own 'Walking in my Shoes' by Finger Eleven. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man returned a few minutes later, eyes wide. "I just called for an ambulance. Help is on the way," he panted. Legolas nodded his thanks and glanced down at the mortal in his arms. Her skin was becoming cold and clammy, two symptoms that worried him greatly. He lifted up the piece of cloth he was holding to her wound and grimaced.  
  
The skin around the gash was inflamed, and she was still bleeding. He pressed the cloth to the wound again and kissed her forehead. "Please survive this Lily. Our son needs you. I need you," he whispered. Sirens blared and he looked up to see a large 'car' coming toward him. Two men came out of the car and took many devices with them.  
  
They knelt next to Legolas, and took Lily away from him. They laid her down on the cold pavement and checked for a pulse. "She's going cold. Let's bag her." Legolas watched with wide eyes as they tilted her head back and opened her mouth. One of the men took out a long tube and slid it down her throat. They attached a bag to the other end, and squeezed it.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly. The man currently checking her wounds looked over at him. "We're breathing for her just incase she's too weak to do it on her own." Legolas nodded, pretending to understand. "Alright, she's stable. Let's load her up." One man held her by her shoulders, and the other man lifted her legs.  
  
The both picked her up and put her on what looked like a bed. They strapped her down, and lifted the bed into the car. Legolas followed them and sat down next to her. The man continued to squeeze the bag, and the other took off her jacket. He took a pair of scissors and cut up the center of her shirt. Once that was done, he started placing electrodes on her chest.  
  
"This is so we can monitor her heartbeat," the man explained without looking up. A box started beeping steadily, and Legolas recognized it as the rhythm of her heart. Struggling to control his panic, he looked down at her. Her face was slowly draining of color, and her lips were turning blue.  
  
"We're losing her. We need to get to an O.R. now." Legolas's eyes widened. 'I can't lose her. I just found her again!' He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently, willing it to be warm. He looked at the two men desperately. "Please don't let her die," he pleaded. The men looked at him sadly. "We'll try our best."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and pressed his ear to her chest. He could hear her heart struggle to continue beating, and let out a cry. "She's fading!" he shouted. The two men sprang to action. One grabbed two paddles while the other put two pads on her chest.  
  
"Charging," one man said. After a second, he placed the paddles on her chest and pressed down. Legolas heard a loud noise, and saw Lily's back arch off the bed. "What's happening?" he asked. "Do it again." The man did so, and Legolas watched in horror as Lily's back arched and her head was thrown back.  
  
Finally, the machine began to beep again. The men sighed and put the paddles down. "We've got a pulse, but she won't last much longer. What's our E.T.A.?"  
  
"Two minutes," the driver announced.  
  
Legolas let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Still grasping her hand, he whispered an elvish prayer. The vehicle finally stopped moving, and the men opened the door. Legolas got out and watched them lift out the bed. He jogged next to them as they entered a building.  
  
"We need an O.R. now!"  
  
"This way!"  
  
Legolas watched them disappear into a room, leaving him behind. He stood by the door and peered into the window. They put Lily on another table, and saw men dressed in white begin to undress her.  
  
"Sir, you can't stay here. You'll need to go to the waiting room."  
  
Legolas let the woman lead him away and sit him down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayden heard a phone ring and listened to the bad man answer it.  
  
"Pierce here. What? No shit! When? Really? No, that's great! It makes my job a whole lot easier. What hospital? St. Thomas? Great. Thanks honey."  
  
The bad man hung up the phone and laughed. "Well kid, it seems that mommy got into a bit of an accident. I'm going to pay her a visit. You just sit tight and keep your mouth shut."  
  
Ayden's eyes widened. "If you hurt my mommy, than something bad will happen to you!" he threatened in his small voice. The bad man laughed again. "I bet." Ayden heard a steel door creak open and shut.  
  
He was alone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been nearly two hours since Lily was brought into the hospital. Legolas was tense and ready to kill if he didn't hear about her condition. "Sir?" His head snapped up, and he saw another man in white.  
  
Legolas stood up quickly and looked at the operating room. "Where's Lily? Is she alright?" The man in white nodded. "She should be fine. She's in the recovery room now, resting. We'd like to keep her here a few days for observation though. She had a serious wound on her abdomen, but all of her vital organs are in tact. I swear, that girl's got an angel watching over her."  
  
Legolas smiled. 'You have no idea.' "Can I see her?" The man nodded. "Of course. Follow me."  
  
Legolas followed him into a white room, lined with beds. There were two other people in the room besides Lily. When he finally reached her bed, he nearly fell to his knees. The tube was removed from her mouth, but the electrodes were still on her chest. There was also a tube connected to a bag full of liquid that was attached to her arm.  
  
A white sheet was drawn up to her collarbone, showing that she was most likely naked underneath it. The blood and dirt were wiped away from her face, revealing the dark bruises. She looked incredibly helpless like that, and he felt himself begin to tremble.  
  
"Here." The man in white pulled a chair up next to the bed and helped him to sit down. Once seated, Legolas took her hand and nuzzled it. She was warmer now, and her lips were turning pink again. He sighed into her palm and closed his eyes. "I need you to wake up, Lily. I need to see your eyes again."  
  
Her eyes remained closed, much to his dismay. Tears welled in his eyes and he allowed them to fall. The doctor looked at the two with sympathy, and left them alone. Legolas let out a sigh, kissed her forehead, and rested his head on her shoulder. This world was cold and dangerous. How Lily managed to survive here was lost to him.  
  
I would tell you about the things  
  
They put me through  
  
The pain I've been subjected to  
  
But the Lord himself would blush  
  
A black truck pulled into the hospital parking lot. The windows were tinted, and the paint was peeling. A figure stepped out of it and made his way to the hospital doors, with one purpose: to kill Lily. He stopped at the nurse's desk and put on a fake smile. "Could you tell me if a young woman was brought in today? She was in a car accident. Her name is Lily, she's my niece," he lied.  
  
"Yes sir, she's in room 219." The man nodded. "Thank you." Smiling, he turned and walked to the elevator.  
  
The countless feasts laid at my feet  
  
Forbidden fruits for me to eat  
  
But I think your pulse would start to rush  
  
Now I'm not looking for absolution  
  
Lily awoke to the sound of steady beeping and the feeling of something warm on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the hospital. She remembered the car accident. How she had tried to get out, but fainted. Looking to her side, she saw Legolas sleeping against her.  
  
She felt warm puffs of air as he breathed and smiled a bit. Lifting a hand, she ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes slowly focused, and he blinked the sleep away. "Hey," she greeted in a whisper. His eyes widened and his eyes glistened. She attempted a smile and tilted her head. "Are you okay?" she asked. Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but drew her into his arms instead.  
  
Or forgiveness for the things I do  
  
But before we come to any conclusions  
  
Try walking in my shoes  
  
Try walking in my shoes  
  
Ayden struggled against his bonds, starting to panic. The bad man wanted to hurt his mother, and he couldn't let it happen. He let out a cry as the ropes started to loosen, and struggled harder.  
  
You'll stumble in my footsteps  
  
Keep the same appointments I've kept  
  
If you try walking in my shoes  
  
If you try walking in my shoes  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. "It's alright," she soothed. Legolas shook his head, and held her tighter. "I'm so sorry Lily." Lily sat up and kissed his temple. "Don't be. I'm here now and we're both alive. But we need to leave here as soon as possible. We have to find Ayden."  
  
Legolas sat back and shook his head. "You need to recover." Lily held the sheet to her and glanced at the closet. "Get my clothes. I can recover on the way," she argued. The elf looked hesitant, but did as she asked. He helped her get dressed and picked her up. "You shouldn't be leaving this place, let alone walking," was his excuse.  
  
Morality would frown upon  
  
And decency look down upon  
  
The scapegoat fate's made of me  
  
But I'll tell you now my judge and jurors  
  
Intentions couldn't have been purer  
  
My case is easy to see  
  
The man turned the corner to the hall of room 219, when he saw Lily being carried by a man. He quickly retreated into the shadows and watched them. His informant was right, Lily was injured and weak. Turning around, he quickly made his way back to the parking lot.  
  
I'm not looking for a clearer conscience  
  
Peace of mind after what I've been through  
  
But before we talk of any repentance  
  
Try walking in my shoes  
  
"Take the exit," Lily said. Avoiding the nurses and doctors, he exited the hospital and walked to the parking lot. "But your 'car' is destroyed," Legolas reminded her. Lily sighed and looked at the parked cars. "You're strong, right? Take me to a car and break the window." Legolas walked over to a blue van and kicked the window. The glass shattered, and Lily half expected for an alarm to blare.  
  
"Must be an old car," she mused. Legolas put her in the driver's seat, and Lily looked under the steering wheel. Pulling down a panel, she looked at the mass of wires. "Now, what wires start a car? Red and yellow I think..." she mumbled. Taking the two wires, she rolled them together and was rewarded with the sound of the car starting. "Thank God I watched all of those movies," she muttered and started to back out of the parking lot.  
  
You'll stumble in my footsteps  
  
Keep the same appointments I've kept  
  
If you try walking in my shoes  
  
Walking in my shoes  
  
2 Be Continued 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while. I'm almost done with the next chapter. I got grounded from my computer and just when I got it back, I was hit by writer's block. Please forgive me! I should have the next chapter up soon! I promise! Oh, and I heard this little girl today say 'I hate Lord of the Rings! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! You know that part where the girl turned into a boy?' I was like, 'THAT'S NOT LORD OF THE RINGS YOU LITTLE BRAT!'  
  
Geeze, I never knew a ten year old could cry so much. 0.0  
  
Anyway, see you guys later!  
  
-Siren 


	8. Enemy from the Past

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
OMG, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had some very bad writer's block. Please forgive me! (Hands out cyber cookies to all the nice and loyal reviewers.) Anyway, I know that Lily shouldn't be able to leave the hospital, but you'd be surprised at what parents would endure for their children. And I know she shouldn't be driving either. Legolas might be getting some driving lessons! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was exhausted.  
  
They'd been driving for an hour, and they were still a few hours away from Barnegat. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to focus on the task at hand. Driving was becoming difficult, especially with her wound throbbing. Taking one hand away from the steering wheel, she pressed it to her stomach. She winced a bit as fresh pain swept over her. The bandage would need to be changed soon, and she had a feeling that some strong painkillers would be greatly appreciated. Letting out a sigh, she pushed the pain into the back of her mind.  
  
Legolas watched her from the passenger seat. Despite his numerous suggestions that they should stop for the night, she continued pushing herself. He saw her hand pressed against her stomach and knew the bandage needed to be changed. She needed rest if she hoped to recover. Frowning, he took the hand that was pressed against her wound. "The bandage needs to be changed," he said softly. Lily's face remained neutral as she stared at the road. "I can last until we get to Barnegat. You can check it while we're driving."  
  
He frowned and stared at her. "You've been pushing yourself too hard and I've let you do it for long enough. Stop this car." Lily looked at him disbelievingly. "What?" Legolas nodded to the steering wheel. "Stop this car," he repeated. Lily shook her head and tore her gaze away from his. "I can't just stop the car, Legolas," she argued. The elf's eyes narrowed. "You've stopped it before and you will stop it now." She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "I mean it Lily."  
  
Frowning, she pulled onto the side of the road and stopped the car. Shifting in his seat a bit, he lifted up the hem of her shirt and sighed. The bandage was stained with blood that was beginning to seep through. "I knew it," he muttered to himself. "Where are the bandages?" he asked. Lily blinked and glanced into the back seat of the car. "Um, I don't think I have any." Letting out another sigh, he tore the bottom of his shirt. Lily gaped at him, eyes narrowed. "Hey, that shirt was expensive!" Legolas lifted an eyebrow. "You stole it," he reminded her. Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not the point."  
  
He carefully unwrapped the bloody bandage and tossed it into the back seat. He cleaned the stitched wound the best he could, and wrapped the piece of shirt around her. Making sure that it was snug but not too tight, he nodded. "That should do for now. But proper bandages would be better." Lily glanced down at the material, and shook her head. "I should have known to bring medical supplies. Whenever something goes wrong in my life I end up nearly dying," she quipped.  
  
Legolas looked away. "I was what went wrong in your life." Lily head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" "Ever since you met me you nearly froze to death on a mountain, was stabbed by an Uruk-Hai, tortured by Saruman, tortured by Sauron, gave up the chance to be an Celestial Being, got pregnant, and was forced to raise a child on your own. Yes, I do believe that I was what went wrong in your life."  
  
Lily's eyes softened. "You're wrong. I learned some survival skills, met the steward of Gondor, saved the steward of Gondor, met the future king of Gondor, met Galadriel, saved Haldir, helped Frodo with his quest, hung out with Merry, Pippin and Sam, met a dwarf that actually liked elves, found out about my true background, met a real angel, matured a bit, and so much else."  
  
Smiling gently, she leaned toward his seat and caught his gaze. "And above all else, I fell in love and had a wonderful child. Everything that you mentioned, everything I went through was worth it. It only made me stronger. And if I could do everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Because it brought me to you and you saved me in so many ways."  
  
Smiling softly, he traced the hollow of her cheek. "Aratoamin..." He kissed her softly, and pulled back a bit. "You're tired," he whispered. Lily's eyes were closed and she mumbled something. "We should stay here for the night so you can rest." Lily forced her eyes open and shook her head. "We can't. We have to get to Barnegat. Ayden's in danger and we can't waste any time." He kissed her forehead and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm worried about Ayden, but I'm worried about you too. You're hurt, Lily. And no matter how much you loathe it, you must rest. I lost you once, please don't make me lose you again."  
  
Lily's eyes slipped closed. "What about Ayden?" Legolas ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll leave at dawn. According to you, we should be there by early afternoon." Lily sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay. We'll stop for now," she complied and quickly gave in to the much-needed sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayden let out a cry as the bonds slipped from his wrists. He was almost free! Just one more tug and he could escape from this dark place! As he struggled, his thoughts drifted back to his mother. From what the man had said, she was hurt. His heart pounded with anticipation and worry. The rope finally gave in to his struggling and fell to the ground. Ayden held his hands in front of him and inspected the skin.  
  
His wrists were red and raw, but they weren't broken. Standing up, he felt for the wall. Following it, he tried to search for an exit. He knew there was a door around somewhere. If only he could find it...  
  
"Yes!"  
  
His small hand grasped the knob and turned it. He gave the door a small push and it opened. Fresh air hit his face and he grinned. Now all he had to do was find his mom. Breaking into a run, he headed for the street.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" a feminine voice cooed.  
  
Two hands wrapped around his waist and picked him up. He struggled against her, desperate to escape. He was so close! The woman holding him smiled.  
  
"I know you weren't trying to escape from your auntie Sarah," she said with a cold grin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sighed in her sleep. Images of her son running in the night haunted her. She silently cheered him on, waiting for him with open eyes. In just a few moments she would be holding him in her arms, and they would be safe. Just as he reached her, someone grabbed him and hoisted him up. Lily's eyes narrowed and she squinted in the darkness.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?"  
  
Lily frowned. She knew that voice from somewhere. The figure holding Ayden captive stepped into the light and she gasped.  
  
"I know you weren't trying to escape from your auntie Sarah."  
  
Lily felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She stared at the woman in pure shock. Sarah? The same girl that had once been her best friend all those years ago? She felt her heart break at the betrayal. "Sarah, please...why are you doing this?" she whispered brokenly.  
  
She saw a cold, cruel smile tug at Sarah's lips. Looking at the girl she had once trusted with all of her secrets, who she once thought of as a friend, she felt sick. "Oh God..."  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she sat up. "Legolas, wake up." The elf's eyes focused and he looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" Lily slid back into the driver's seat and turned the key. "I know who has our son," she said and drove the car back onto the road. "Who?" he asked with wide eyes. Lily gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"Sarah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah carried Ayden back into the house and locked the door behind her. "Let me go!" he shouted in a small voice. Sarah flicked on the kitchen light and sat him down on the table. "You're a mean lady!" Turning around quickly, she slapped him across the face. Ayden cried out, and started to cry. "Quit your whining you little brat," she hissed. Ayden continued to cry, and Sarah sat down.  
  
"As for who I am, let's just say that I'm an old friend of your mom's."  
  
Ayden sniffed and peeked through his hands. "You know my mommy?" Sarah grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Oh your mom and I go way back. Years back, actually." She studied her nails and glared at the child in front of her. "It seems that bitch is doing fine without me. I'm rotting away in this dump and she's off in college, raising a fucking family. Perfect little Lily," she growled.  
  
Standing up, she picked up the chair and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and wood splintered and shattered. "Stupid bitch. I was supposed to be her best friend. But did she ever drop a line? Did she ever ask how I was doing? Of course not! She's busy being 'mommy of the year' and fucking a hippy! Why should she give a shit about me?"  
  
She turned to Ayden, her eyes blazing. "Your 'mommy' doesn't care about anyone but herself! She's not the only person who lost someone they loved! But does your mommy give a shit? No! She's too busy being the perfect little bitch she is!" Ayden cringed at the tone of her voice and cowered away. "I should be the one with a family! I should be the one with all the friends! But no, Lily has to be the center of attention like always! She'll never change!"  
  
Slamming her hands down on the table, she lowered her face so that her eyes were level with his. "She doesn't care about either of us, kid. We've got no one on our side. Well, I have Dom, but that just sucks for you. And soon," she patted his cheek, "Soon Lily will be all alone with no one to turn to." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she would do this."  
  
Legolas studied Lily worriedly. She seemed on the brink of hysteria. Her eyes were blurred with tears and her knuckles were turning white. "She was supposed to be my best friend! How could she do this to me?"  
  
"I thought you said that you hadn't talked to her since your family's murder."  
  
"We haven't talked lately. But that's because she abandoned me! But even if we haven't talked in a while, I still don't understand why she would do this. We were best friends, Legolas. I can't imagine her doing this." Legolas frowned. "How do you know it's Sarah?" Lily tapped her head with a finger. "I had a vision. It seems that those people 'up there' are trying to help." Legolas nodded.  
  
Lily stopped the car in front of a sign. 'Welcome to Barnegat' it read. She sighed nervously and nodded to the sign. "We're here." Her phone rang and she picked it up. After pressing 'send' she held it to her ear. "I'm here," she said. "I know. Go down to settler's landing. I'll call you once you're there." The phone clicked as the other person hung up.  
  
"Settler's landing. That's about twenty minutes away," she muttered and put the cell phone down. "What are we going to do once we get there?" Lily kept her eyes on the road in front of her.  
  
"We're going to get our son back." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom drove behind them, keeping his headlights off. So far she had followed his instructions perfectly. Smiling, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey love. They're coming. Is the brat still alive? Good. I'll see you soon." He hung up and continued following them.  
  
"It won't be long now, bitch."  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! Writer's block, groundings and horses, oh my! LOL. Anyway, I think this chapter was kind of crappy. What do you think? Review and tell me! 


	9. IMPORTANT! EXPLANATION ABOUT SARAH!

IMPORTANT!  
EXPLANATION ABOUT SARAH!  
  
Okay, some people were confused about Sarah's sudden appearance. In 'May it Be', in the third chapter, Lily explains that she had a best friend named Sarah. I wanted to bring that character back. You guys know I love to put my characters through hell and back, right? Well, I thought that this would be a hard blow to Lily. (Nods head.) Yup. And don't worry, my writer's block is gone and I'll post the next chapter soon. (Waves.) Bye byes!  
  
-Siren 


	10. Finding a son and losing a friend

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Yes, I've finally decided to update! I have camp this week, so I'll be really busy. (Hugs all the faithful reviewers.) Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really, really, really appreciate it. There will only be one or two chapters left of Lily being here, because she still has to go back to Middle Earth to stop the possible wedding. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily turned into Settler's Landing and pulled over to the side of the road. She opened the glove compartment and cursed under her breath. "I couldn't have stolen a crazy person's car? No gun, no knife, nothing. We're going to go in unarmed," she muttered. Legolas grinned and leaned forward in the seat. He picked up her purse, opened it, and pulled out one of his daggers. "Not completely unarmed," he said. Lily smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "This is just one of the reasons why I love you so much." She took the dagger from him, and slipped it into a pocket on the inside of her jacket.  
  
"When we get to wherever Ayden is, just remember that we can't kill anyone. Not unless we absolutely have to. Too much blood has been spilled because of me already." She put the car in 'drive' and drove off. About five minutes later, her phone rang. She picked it up and pressed 'send'. "I'm here. Where to next?" she asked, not bothering to see who it was. "House number five on Turner Ave. If you call the police, we'll kill him. I mean it." Lily nodded. "Got it." She pressed 'end' and put the cell phone down. "Turner Ave., house number five," she mumbled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, her nerves getting the best of her. Part of her knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it didn't matter. She had been there for Lily when her family died, but the bitch couldn't return the favor. "I've waited too long to go soft now. Besides, the bitch doesn't care about me anyway." Suddenly feeling exhausted, she collapsed on a chair. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. She glanced at Ayden who was still sitting on the table, his arms around his knees. He was a cute kid, she had to admit. He had Lily's eyes.  
  
It had disturbed her at first, his eyes. It was like she was looking at Lily again. From what Dom had told her, the dumbass had gotten into a car accident. She had been happy about it of course, but part of her felt guilty. After all, they had been close when they were younger. But the past was over and done with. She and Lily had gone their separate ways, and there was no use looking back. "My friendship with Lily is dead, just like she'll be soon." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily pulled into the driveway of the house and took the keys out of the ignition. This was it. She was going to face Sarah, and she was going to get her son back. "Legolas, no matter what happens to me, get our son out of here." Legolas took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine and so will Ayden. I won't leave here without the two of you with me. I promise." Lily smiled nervously and nodded. "Right. Let's go." They got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  
  
Lily opened it and stepped inside. Legolas followed, his senses searching for the enemy. "Lily, how nice of you to come." Sarah stepped out of the hallway and into the living room, Ayden in her arms. "Ayden!" His eyes opened sleepily and he grinned at the sight of her. "Mommy!" Lily ran over to him but Sarah took a step back and lifted her free hand.  
  
It was a gun.  
  
"Sarah, please---"  
  
"Don't say a word, bitch. Back away or I swear I'll kill him," she warned in a low tone. Lily backed away, tears welling in her eyes. "Lady Sarah, return our son to us, or you'll be dealt a fate worse than death," Legolas growled. To their surprise, Sarah just laughed. Lily flinched at the sound of it. It was bitter; hollow. "A fate worse than death, huh? What can be worse than the life I'm living now, hm?" Another bitter laugh escaped her, and Lily clenched her fists. "Sarah, please! We were friends once. I know this isn't like you!" Sarah flinched and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How would you know anything about me, Lily? What gives you the right to bring up our past? You abandoned me! You cut yourself off from the world and eventually from me! I had no one Lily! No one!" Tears rose in Sarah's eyes as she shouted. Lily could only look at her forlornly. "Sarah..."  
  
"You weren't the only one in pain! You lost your parents and I lost my best friend!"  
  
Lonely the life that once I led  
  
Strange the paths on which we tread  
  
Led me to you, unlikely but true  
  
Sabra girl, clouding my view  
  
"Sarah, I'm sorry. After what happened to my parents, I just couldn't...I couldn't open up. I wanted to talk to you, I swear I did. But I couldn't!" Lily protested. Sarah shook her head, refusing to listen. "You wouldn't! I was going through stuff too, and the times that I really needed my best friend, she was gone. After a few months, I couldn't take it anymore. I made new friends. Friends that wouldn't abandon me."  
  
The door opened and Sarah smiled. "I met Dom." Lily and Legolas turned around to see a tall man close the door. He wore a heavy black jacket, and dark clothes underneath. He shrugged the coat off and draped it over a chair. "I see that the guests have arrived," he said in a thick British accent. He walked over to Sarah and kissed her forehead lightly. "You. You're the man that's been calling me," Lily said. He nodded and grinned. "When Sarah told me about her 'friendship' with you, I couldn't resist helping her." Lily looked over at her once friend, and shook her head. "Sarah, please stop this. Let Ayden go, please. He's my son!"  
  
Rainy day; the first time we met  
  
Deep was the talk; forever my debt  
  
It didn't seem wrong to sing a sad song  
  
Sabra girl; soon you'd be gone  
  
"Lady Sarah, please. Lily has asked me not to kill you, but if you do not release my son than I will be forced to," the elf warned. Sarah laughed and lifted an eyebrow. "Where'd you find this guy? He's a cutie but not exactly bright. I'm the one with the gun, asshole. You aren't exactly in the position to warn me or threaten me." Lily took Legolas's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sarah, you have me now. Please, my son and he are not a part of this. Please let them go," she pleaded. Sarah glanced down at the child in her arms, than at Lily.  
  
"No. I have no one and soon you'll know what that feels like." Lily's eyes flashed angrily. "I know what it feels like to be alone! Ever since my family was taken away, I've been alone!" Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but Lily cut her off. "You said it yourself. I cut myself off from the world, from you. How can I not know what it's like to be alone?" Tears slipped past her eyes, and she trembled. "You don't know what it was like for me, Sarah. I had no one to turn to. I realize now that I never should have pushed you away, and I'm sorry that I did. But I couldn't talk to anyone about what happened. I wish I had. Maybe I could have been happier. Maybe we would both be better off if I had. But it's not too late. Please Sarah, we can still be friends. Just let Ayden go, and we can talk about this. Please."  
  
Rosy the lines that you wrote with your hand  
  
Reading between them to misunderstand  
  
I made the mistake you said not to make  
  
Sarah's cheeks were wet with tears as her resolution began to crumble. She had been so lost, so lonely for so long. "Lily..." She looked down at the small child in her arms, and smiled sadly. She knew she couldn't do it. She could never take the child's life. She lowered the child to the ground and set him on his feet. Ayden quickly ran over to his mother and leapt into her arms. "Mommy!" he cried and hugged her tightly. Lily let out a sob and hugged him back. "Ayden! Oh thank God!" Legolas held back a cry and Lily passed Ayden over to him. The elf held him tightly and shut his eyes. "My son is alright," he said to himself.  
  
Lily kissed the top of Ayden's head and smoothed his hair. She looked back at her friend and smiled. "Thank you," she choked out. Sarah only nodded. "Dom, we're leaving," she said and put the gun down. Dom looked at the two of them in disbelief. "But they know who we are now! We'll go to jail!" Sarah looked up at him sadly. "It doesn't matter anymore." Dom's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "Like hell it does!" He grabbed the gun, and cocked it. "I'm not going to jail!" he shouted and aimed the gun at Lily.  
  
Early the morning and sad the goodbye  
  
With a wave of your hand a smile of your eye  
  
So lately did meet no sooner depart  
  
Sabra girl; homeward must start  
  
"I'm not going to end up as someone's bitch!" Sarah's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "No!" Lily looked at her in shock as she struggled against Dom. A shot rang out, and Lily's eyes widened. "Sarah!" She watched as her friend crumpled to the ground, eyes wide. Dom looked at the gun, stunned for a moment. "Sarah..." Lily moved to go to her, and he snapped out of it. He pointed the gun at her, and Legolas grabbed his arm. "Stop!" he commanded, crushing the man's wrist. Dom cried out, and swung his free hand at him.  
  
Legolas loosened his grip and moved away, Ayden still in his arms. Dom took advantage of it, and turned back to Lily. "Stupid bitch!" He swung at her but Lily ducked and thrust her hand upwards. The dagger Legolas had given her slid into Dom's chest, piercing through skin and tissue. Dom dropped the gun and stared at her in shock. His blood dripped onto the dagger's hilt, and soon to her skin. "Go to hell," she growled and twisted her weapon. Dom cried out and stumbled back. As he moved away, Lily pulled the dagger out.  
  
Yes reading your letters conviction did grow  
  
I thought it a chance; I knew I must go  
  
It's hard to believe I could be so naïve  
  
Sabra girl; flattered but deceived  
  
Looking at the blood stained dagger in her hand, a frown passed over Lily's face and she dropped it as though it burned her. She had just killed someone. "Lily." Her attention snapped back to her friend and her eyes grew wide. "Oh God, there's so much blood. I'll call 911. You're going to be fine," she mumbled. She tore the hem of her shirt, and pressed it against the wound. "You're going to be fine," she cried. A piece of hair fell in front of Lily's eyes and she brushed it away, smearing blood across her face.  
  
Sarah smiled sadly, and shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Lily shook her head vehemently. "I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. Just hold on," she said and searched her pockets for her cell-phone. Sarah took her hand, and Lily was shocked at how cold and clammy it was. "Please forgive me," Sarah pleaded. Lily's face crumpled as she looked at her friend. So many mistakes had been made. So many years lost. "I forgive you," she whispered and stroked her friend's cheek. "Please don't die," she begged. "I can't lose another person," she whimpered. Sarah smiled softly and gave her hand a squeeze. "You'll never lose me."  
  
Now you just told me that friendship is all  
  
I'm forced to repair the breach in my wall  
  
Illusions and dream as usual it seems  
  
Sabra girl they have been my downfall  
  
After a moment, Sarah's eyes became vacant. Lily smoothed her friend's hair, her bottom lip trembling. "Sarah?" She let out a sob as she gently closed Sarah's eyes. She was gone. She had lost her once again. She buried her face in her hands and cried. How could everything go so wrong so quickly?  
  
Legolas watched the woman he loved mourn, and his heart went out to her. He stood behind her and whispered an elvish prayer to help guide Sarah's soul to the after life. Sirens rang in the distance, and he pulled Lily to her feet. "We have to leave. The 'police' are coming." Lily looked at her friend's body and felt a hollow feeling settle in her stomach. 'The neighbor's must have heard the gun shots.' "We have to leave." She led Legolas to the car and they got in. They drove away as the police cars pulled up to the scene.  
  
During the ride, Ayden fell asleep in his father's arms. Each time Lily closed her eyes, Sarah's vacant face flashed in her mind. Unable to focus on driving, she pulled into a parking lot. She took a shaky breath and rubbed her forehead. Feeling something sticky, she glanced in the rear- view mirror and saw the blood. Sarah's blood. It was all her fault. By shutting herself away from the outside world, she had lost a friend.  
  
Legolas saw the torment in her eyes, and pulled her to him. She cried in his arms, her slim fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Shh, melamin," he soothed. Lily just cried harder, her emotion overwhelming her. Legolas closed his eyes, her soul's pain touching him as well. He opened his mouth and began to sing. 'A lament for Sarah,' he thought to himself. This was the way of the elves. Someone dies, and they sing their hauntingly beautiful songs. Though he knew there were no words to describe how Lily was feeling.  
  
"I hate this place," he heard her whisper. "As do I," he agreed. He closed his eyes and started to sing again. Lily opened her eyes, and stared out the window of the car. She still had to take care of Ayden. She had to be strong for him and for Legolas. 'I just don't know if I'm strong enough.' She closed her eyes, exhausted. 'I hate this place,' she repeated in her mind.  
  
A sudden light filled the car and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
Lonely the life and dismal the view  
  
Closed is the road that leads to you  
  
Since better can't be as friends we'll agree  
  
Sabra girl; time will cure me  
  
2 Be Continued...  
  
A.N.- The lyrics belong to Nickel Creek's "Sabra Girl." 


	11. Back in Middle Earth

Back Again  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of 'Back Again'. Lily, Legolas and Ayden are back in Middle Earth. Now Lily has to stop a possible wedding. More Lily torture ahead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright light.  
  
Bright light had surrounded her, and she felt as though her very soul were being torn from her body. Opening her eyes, Lily expected to see the surroundings of a dimly lit hospital room, or the closed space of the car. But what she saw was very different from either of those. She saw a stone ceiling, a large balcony, lush green trees and a beautiful blue sky. The sweet scent of summer and clean air filled her senses. One word entered her mind:  
  
Home.  
  
After giving her mind some time to wake up, she realized that she was lying on a soft bed with covers drawn up to her chin, like the way her parents had tucked her in when she was a small child. She moistened her dry lips, and took a deep breath. 'Where am I?' Closing her eyes, the image of Ayden entered her mind. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Ayden?" Panic tightened in her chest, and she scrambled out of the bed. She stood on trembling legs and stumbled towards the door. "Ayden!" She took another step forward, and her foot got twisted in the sheets. She let out a cry as she fell to the floor, shouting curses. What if Dom was still alive? Did he hurt Ayden? And what about Legolas? Where was the elf she loved?  
  
"Ayden! Legolas!" She untangled her foot and struggled to her feet. "Damn it!" She grabbed the door handle and swung it open, only to come face to face with Legolas. "Oh thank God!" The elf's clear blue eyes studied her worriedly. "I heard yelling. Are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?" Lily took another deep breath and grabbed onto his shirt for support. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was and you and Ayden were gone," she babbled. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and steadied her. He put an arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms. "Melamin, you don't have to worry anymore."  
  
He carried her to the bed and put her down. She still clung to him, trying her best to calm down. "Where's Ayden? Where are we?" Legolas stroked her hair, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We are in Mirkwood, my home. Ayden is sleeping in the next room. You were both unconscious when we arrived. I suppose that the trip between the two worlds was too much for you two." Lily sighed into his shirt. They were in Mirkwood, which was in Middle Earth. They were finally safe. "Are you alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine. I just needed a few hours of sleep. Speaking of sleeping, why aren't you? You need rest," he chided gently. Lily looked up at him. "I'm not tired." Legolas smiled softly, and gently pushed her down until she was lying on the bed. He lifted her legs and slid them under the covers, than slid under them next to her.  
  
"Sleep," he commanded softly, his arms around her waist. Lily looked up at him for a moment, then complied and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became even, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a pair of crystal blue eyes watched from the doorway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil watched his son comfort and lull the mortal woman to sleep. It was evident that his son loved her as well as the child, but he couldn't approve of it. His son was an elf, immortal. He refused to watch him waste away after the female human died. It pained him to see Legolas kiss the woman's brow. He knew that losing her would cause him great pain and anguish. The elf king closed his eyes and composed himself before stepping into the room. "Legolas, we must talk," he said quietly. Legolas looked over at him and nodded, getting out of the bed.  
  
Legolas followed his father out of the room and into the hallway. "Come. We should find some place quiet," Thranduil said and lead him to his quarters. He walked past the bed and other pieces of furniture, and onto the balcony that overlooked the great kingdom of Mirkwood. Legolas watched his father with a frown. "What do you want to talk about?" Thranduil sighed and looked down. "Lady Lily and her son Ayden have returned." Legolas's frown deepened. "Lily and our son have returned, father. He is my son as well. And now that my fiancé and son have come back, I will wed her instead of Lady Reyna."  
  
Thranduil sighed heavily again and looked over at his son. "It's not that simple Legolas." Legolas's eyes blazed. "Of course it's that simple! I love Lily and Ayden, and I will marry her!"   
  
"Stop talking such foolishness!"  
  
Thranduil slammed his fist down on the balcony railing, startling Legolas. "You understand nothing, Legolas. Lily is a mortal, and being such she will eventually die and leave you alone and without an heir. You will die of a broken heart, leaving Mirkwood without a king. To wed Lily and accept Ayden as your son is madness!"  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "First of all, Ayden is my son. I am his father and nothing can or will change that. Secondly, I love Lily more than anything. Mortality cannot and will not change that. Expecting me to abandon my love for Lily and Ayden is madness," he growled, trying to control his rising temper.   
  
Thranduil looked at his son angrily. "You are prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne. You have obligations to the throne and your people that come before your own wants and needs. As your father and your king, I am telling you that you shall wed Lady Reyna, and that Lily and Ayden will be sent away to Gondor. I shall not have that mortal tempting you."   
  
Legolas looked at his father in shock. "Y-you cannot do this! I love Lily and Ayden! I lost them once and I will not lose them again!" His father looked at him coldly. "They will be sent away tomorrow. I've sent a messenger ahead, alerting lord Aragorn of their arrival." He brushed past his son and started to leave.  
  
"If you send them away, you'll kill me," Legolas warned. Thranduil's form stiffened. "You can learn to love and need Lady Reyna and will forget about the mortals." That said, Thranduil left. Legolas stood completely still, his fists clenched. Letting out a cry, he turned and slammed his fist into the cement wall. His hand crashed through the stone, but he barely felt it. He pulled his bloodied hand back, and stormed out of his father's chambers.  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Lily awoke several hours later to find herself alone. She thought about getting up to find Legolas and her son, but decided against it. She was still tired, and needed time to think. She had to sort out what happened yesterday. She thought back to the day before, when her life on Earth ended. She remembered walking into the house and seeing Sarah and Ayden. Oh how her friend had changed so much. She remembered a time when Sarah's eyes had been full of warmth and compassion. But when she saw her yesterday, they were cold and empty… hateful.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
"How would you know anything about me Lily? What gives you the right to bring up hour past? You abandoned me! You cut yourself off from the world and eventually from me! I had no one Lily! No one!"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
If only Lily hadn't closed herself off, than maybe Sarah would still be alive today. But she had, and now Sarah was dead. Lily cringed as the image of the bloody dagger entered her mind. She was a murderer. Even if it had been in self-defense, she had taken a life. But than again, she was always taking lives, wasn't she? It was what she was created to do. She felt her stomach lurch when she remembered the feeling of Dom's blood on her hands. It had been a warm, sticky crimson substance. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out the images, but they kept coming.  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Legolas walked aimlessly through the palace gardens. His mind and soul were numb, but he didn't mind. He was sure that the pain he would feel would be terrible. His father was going to send them away, and he was powerless to stop it.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
His father put a hand on his shoulder. "If it is meant to be, than love will find a way."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Why couldn't his father heed his own words? Love had found a way! They had crossed worlds to find each other again, only to be torn apart once more by his own father. He loved Lily and Ayden, and without them he would waste away. Didn't his father see that? He stopped in front of the willow tree, and smiled faintly. Lily had opened up to him under this very tree. She began to trust him here. And he…he began to love her.   
  
He understood with perfect clarity that she was mortal, even if his son was not. His son was half-elven, granting him immortality. But Lily…he couldn't bear to lose her. Not again.  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
Unable to stand the images in her mind any longer, Lily threw back the covers and got out of the bed. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the hallway. She walked into the room next to her's, and saw her son asleep in the bed. Feeling tears stinging her eyes, she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. She brushed the hair away from his face, feeling the warm puffs of his breath on her hand. All she had ever wanted to do was keep him safe, and so far she had failed to do even that. The first of many tears began to fall at this thought.   
  
Smiling softly, she kissed Ayden's forehead and murmured 'quel kaima' in his ear. After that, she stood up and left the room. She walked down the empty corridors and down the stairs. She left the palace, and made her way towards the gardens.   
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave  
  
I would  
  
Lily walked past the maze of hedges, and eventually came to a very familiar willow tree. And even more familiar was the elf sitting under it. Legolas was sitting Indian-style, and his face was emotionless. But his eyes spoke volumes. "Legolas?" The elf looked up at her and smiled faintly, but she could tell it was forced. Frowning, she sat down in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. Legolas shook his head. "Nothing melamin," he lied. Lily's frown deepened. "Don't lie to me Legolas. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."   
  
He looked at her for a moment. "My father is forcing me to marry Lady Reyna, a female elf of royal blood. He refuses to accept Ayden as my son and you as my wife. He's going to send you and Ayden to Gondor tomorrow." He looked up at her, eyes filled with pain. "But what he refuses to accept is that if you two leave me, I'll die." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "If you leave, my heart will break and I will die." Lily looked from his eyes to their hands.   
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Lily looked up at his face, tears in her eyes. Not saying a word, she placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She heard him whimper and deepened the kiss, pouring all of her love into it. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled through her tears. "I love you Legolas. And come hell or high water, I will not leave you unless you want me to. My heart is your's. I am your's," she whispered.   
  
The numbness Legolas had been feeling faded, and a rush of emotions flooded him. Tears welled in his eyes and he pressed his face into her shoulder. Lily closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, holding him gently. "It's going to be okay, Legolas. I promise you, we'll find a way," she soothed and rocked him.   
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
Thranduil watched them from his balcony. While he wasn't thrilled about the hole in his wall, he didn't hold it against his son. He watched as Lily held him, her eyes full of nothing but love for Legolas. He felt his heart clench, but brushed the emotion aside. He was doing what he had to do, for the good of his son and kingdom.   
  
Legolas sighed as his anger and frustration slowly ebbed away. Soon, all he felt was comfort and a lingering sadness. "Amin mela lle, Lily," he whispered. Lily smiled. "Amin mela lle, Legolas."   
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
The lyrics belong to Linkin Park, and the song is 'Easier to Run'. 


	12. An old friend and hard choices

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! You'll be meeting some familiar characters in this chapter.  
  
Aislin: I never finished reading 'Return of the King'. I know, I'm ashamed of that. From now on, I'll turn to you as my Lord of the Rings advisor. Even though they don't have arranged marriages, I need them to for this story to work. *Pouts with puppy eyes* Yes, Thranduil is being an idiot and a jerk. As to whether or not this story will have a happy ending, you'll just have to wait and see. *Innocent grin* Yay! New chapter is almost finished!  
  
Shire Elf: I love torturing the readers with cliff-hangers. I'm just so mean, lol.  
  
Hana: Well, you never know. Lily might slap him. Thanks for the idea!  
  
Elf Cowgirl: I know, Nickel Creek is amazing! I love their songs!  
  
Crimson Starlight: Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily had helped Legolas back to his room. He had wept in her arms and was exhausted. After his eyes became unfocused and she was sure he was asleep, her gentle smile was replaced by a frown. She replayed everything Legolas had told her in her mind, and fury rose inside of her. How dare Thranduil refuse to acknowledge Ayden as Legolas's son. He had no right! Fists clenched, she walked out of Legolas's room and stopped the first elf she saw. She grabbed the male elf's shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "Where is Thranduil?" she growled. The elf looked at her in surprise. "In the library milady," he answered. Lily nodded and let him go. The elf watched her storm off with wide eyes.  
  
Thranduil was seated at a table in the library, pouring over mountains of paper work. He had documents to sign, letters to reply to. And he also had to send for Lady Reyna. Feeling a slight migraine come on, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Could the day get any more stressful? He soon got his answer as the library doors flew open. He looked up to see Lily storm into the room, rage burning in her eyes. He watched her calmly, despite the anger radiating off of her.  
  
"Hello Lady Lily," he greeted in a monotonous voice.  
  
Lily ignored him, and strode over to his table. She stopped in front of it, fists and jaw clenched. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, he sighed again and stood up. "I realize that my son probably told you, but." His sentence was cut short as a slap rung in the air. His hand flew to his stinging cheek and he stared at her in shock. (A.N.- There you go Hana! ^_^) Lily met his gaze evenly without even a hint of fear in her eyes. "How dare you," she hissed. Thranduil opened his mouth to talk, but once again, Lily cut him off. "How dare you tell Legolas that Ayden isn't his son. He is Ayden's father whether you like it or not you son of a bitch," she said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
"Legolas and I are in love. We have a child together. If we want to get married, than that is our choice, not your's!" Chest heaving, Lily looked at him in such anger that Thranduil was momentarily taken aback. After a moment of heavy silence, he regained his composure. "Mortal, you claim to love my son, but have you even thought about his future? He is immortal; you are not. When you die, you will leave him broken hearted. His soul will cry and he will fade away. By agreeing to marry him, you will kill him. Dying of a broken heart is a death that no creature deserves, Lily. Yet you would have Legolas die that way, if at all?"  
  
Thranduil's words were like a slap in the face. She and Legolas had discussed it before, but not in length. They had just agreed to find a way. "What would you have us do? I love him! I need him! Forcing him to marry some elf that he doesn't even know.I can't just pretend that my love for him doesn't exist. Because it does, lord Thranduil. I love him." Thranduil looked down at the mortal in front of him, and his face softened. "If you love him than you will let him go. Let him find happiness in one of his own kind. Let him live out his immortal life with someone he can love forever." Lily looked away, feeling tears burn behind her eyes.  
  
"Legolas has told me of your life, both past and present. You have sacrificed much for the people you love, and I both admire and respect that. But now you have to decide if you can make one last sacrifice. If you truly love my son than you will let him go. Save him from a death he does not deserve."  
  
Lily looked up at the king, and he saw the tears on her face. "How am I supposed to stay away from him?" she asked in a small voice. Thranduil put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave Mirkwood as soon as possible. I have sent word to Gondor, you can stay there. I'm certain that lord Aragorn would be happy to let you live there." He felt the mortal tremble and his heart cringed. "I'm sorry Lily, but there is no other way." Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's not fair," she whispered. Thranduil nodded. "It never is," he said softly. Lily shrugged his hand away and started walking toward the door. "I'll leave tomorrow night. But please, give Legolas, Ayden and I the day." Thranduil nodded. "Of course." He watched her leave, and let out a sigh when she did.  
  
Lily closed the library door behind her, a numb feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She left the corridors and returned to her room. She closed the door to her room gently, and walked over to the bed. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. She looked out the window and into the darkness. Stars glittered across the sky, and for a moment she looked at them. She mused over their eternal beauty, and soon her thoughts drifted to Legolas. How strange that she was cast out of heaven for saving a man she loved, and now she was going to leave the paradise of Mirkwood to save another. Feeling a shudder run down her spine, she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hand brushed her shoulder, where she felt the tip of the scar.  
  
Going over the memory of the vision that gave it to her, she ran her finger over the distinctly pale skin. Her bottom lip trembled as she did so, and more tears sprang to her eyes. The numbness started to ebb away, slowly being replaced by a sickening pain. The pain of knowing that she was going to leave him. Her face crumpled and she let out the first of many sobs. Her shoulders shook, and she curled up on the bed. Her pillow was soon damp from her tears, but she took no notice of it. She just continued to cry, alone in the dark. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early morning when Lily awoke, having cried herself to sleep. Her eyes were dry and red from crying, and her hair was a mess. Letting out a sigh, she sat up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. The last beautiful day she would spend with Legolas. She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays warm her, though she felt chilled to the bone.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake."  
  
Lily's eyes flew open and she looked over to see a she-elf standing in her doorway. Her eyes widened and she stood up. She knew that she-elf! "Eri?" The blonde she-elf smiled and her amethyst eyes sparkled. "Hello lady Lily," she greeted. Lily stood up and ran over to the door, quickly enveloping the elf in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!" she cried. Eri laughed and returned the embrace. "It's good to see you too, milady. How have you been? Legolas told me of your adventure in Middle Earth. I haven't seen little Ayden yet though."  
  
"Ayden is in the room next to mine." Lily pulled away, smiling. "It really is good to see you again," she said. Eri smiled softly. "Same here." The she-elf studied the mortal in front of her. Lily's hair had grown, resting below her shoulders now. And her eyes.they were always filled with a certain sadness, but now. "What has happened?" she asked. Lily's smile faded a little, and she shook her head. Eri sensed the sadness rising in her friend and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Oh Lily, what happened?" she asked again. Lily closed her eyes tightly. "I have to leave him Eri," she whispered. "I have to leave tonight, with Ayden. Please don't tell him though. I want to spend my last day with him in happiness."  
  
Eri pulled away, frowning. "But why would you leave him? Don't you love him?" Lily smiled sadly and nodded. "It's because I love him that I have to leave." The she-elf searched her eyes, and nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry Lily." The mortal didn't say anything, but walked over to the closet. "What should I wear today?" she asked. Eri smiled and leafed through the dresses. Her eyes lit up and she pulled one out. "This would be perfect Lily," she said and held it up. It was beautiful. The bodice of the dress was silver, and the skirt was white and flowing. It was sleeveless, which Lily preferred anyway. Eri looked at her happily. "What do you think?" Lily took the dress and hugged it to her. "I think it's perfect," she said grinning. "Than bathe and I'll help you dress," the elf said and shooed her away.  
  
Lily walked into the bathing room, a smile still on her face. She removed her clothing and stepped into the pool of warm water. She let out a sigh as the water came in contact with her skin, and sat down so that the water came up to her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she held her breath and submerged completely. She surfaced after a minute and reached for a bowl of petals. She massaged a handful of them into her scalp and rinsed. Once she was clean, she stepped out of the pool and dried off. "Eri?" The elf stepped into the room and helped her put on the dress and tame her hair. When Lily looked in the mirror, she couldn't hold back a gasp. Was that person in the reflection really her? She looked beautiful, like she was going to the prom or a wedding.  
  
'A wedding I'll never get to have with Legolas,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you so much Eri," she whispered, holding back the tears. The blonde elf hugged her, a soft smile on her face. "It's been a pleasure," Eri said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily walked into the dining room where Thranduil, Legolas, and Ayden were seated. Ayden rushed to her happily, arms already reaching out. Lily stooped and picked him up, twirling him around. The young boy let out a cry out joy and hugged his mother tightly. "You look like a princess mommy!" he said, his eyes large with wonder at the sight of his mother dressed in a gown. "Yes, you look beautiful," Legolas said, and stood to greet her. Lily adjusted Ayden so that he rested on her hip, and held out her free hand for Legolas to take. He took it and laced his fingers with her's. Thranduil cleared his throat, and her attention went to him.  
  
"My lady, you look glorious. Would you like some breakfast?" Lily smiled and shook her head. "No thank you my lord. It's a beautiful day and I'd like to spend it with my family," she replied. Thranduil understood and nodded. "Very well. I must attend to personal matters. Legolas, why don't you spend the day with Lily and Ayden." The younger elf brightened and nodded. "Thank you father!" Lily put Ayden down and the young boy took Legolas's hand in his. "What are we gonna do today?" he asked. Legolas grinned brightly at him. "Whatever our hearts wish." Lily smiled softly at the two of them, and raised her eyes to Thranduil's retreating form. 'That's right. Run away you coward. Leave me to say goodbye to my love and the only father that Ayden has.'  
  
Lily's menacing thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her beloved's voice. "Are you alright melamin?" Lily nodded and smiled. "Of course. Now, have we decided what we're going to do today?" Legolas studied her for a moment than nodded. "Yes. We're going to take a tour of the palace, than we'll stop by the stables and go for a ride. How does that sound?" Lily gave his hand a squeeze. "I think it sounds perfect." Legolas pressed his lips to her temple softly, than led her out of the dining hall.  
  
It was time for Lily to spend her final day with Legolas.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	13. Haldir of Lothlorien and Lady Reyna

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been really hectic. Here's the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily followed Legolas and Ayden throughout the castle, listening to her love explain to their son about the various rooms and passageways. Ayden seems interested, and peeked into the rooms every so often. The palace staff seemed to adore the little boy, and always grinned when they saw him. 'He seems to like Mirkwood. I wonder if he'll like Gondor too.' Lily hated the thought of separating her son from his father, but she and Thranduil had come to understanding. It simply had to be done, no matter how much her heart and soul protested. She caught Legolas looking at her and forced another smile.  
  
Legolas could sense that something was wrong with his beloved, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He wondered if his father spoke to her, like he had to him. If he did, than he wanted to know. Just the thought of his father speaking to her like that, trying to convince her to leave, sent a wave of anger through him. Couldn't his father see that they were in love? They had a son together! Thranduil had been devastated when Legolas's mother died; did he want his son to go through the same pain of losing the woman he loved?  
  
They came at last to the gardens, where Lily had first begun to fall for Legolas. "And this, Ayden," Legolas gestured to the large willow tree, "is where I first started to fall in love with your mother." The elf smiled at her brightly, and she couldn't help but smile in return. They had never really talked about when they had fallen in love with each other. Now she knew. He had somehow gotten her to open up to him, right under this very tree. She told him things she hadn't told anybody, such as her friendship with Sarah. At the memory of her friend, Lily's smile faded away. Her thoughts started to drift away from Legolas and the tree, and to her friend. Had the police discovered the body? Did she have any family left to attend the funeral? Would there even be one?  
  
'I've failed Sarah in life and death now,' Lily thought to herself. She let out a sigh, and tried to push the dark thoughts away, though it was difficult. The face of her friend dying flashed in her mind. Sarah's eyes were filled with regret and pain, and nothing Lily could say or do would ease any of it.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Please forgive me," Sarah pleaded in a weak, rasped voice. It was barely above and whisper, and Lily wasn't sure if she had heard it at first. Forgive her? Of course she'd forgive her! They had both been wronged in life. While Lily had closed herself off completely, Sarah had simply turned to the wrong person. 'Because she couldn't turn to me,' Lily thought bitterly. Feeling the tears slipping from her eyes, Lily stroked her friend's pale cheek. "I forgive you," she whispered, trying desperately to ease Sarah's pain.  
  
Some of the sadness in Sarah's eyes was replaced with relief. Lily could sense her friend fading quickly and choked back a sob. "Please don't die," she begged, more tears streaming down her face. Sarah's eyes filled with more sadness, and Lily knew she was the cause of it. "I can't lose another person," she cried, her vision blurred by tears. Sarah smiled softly, being brave for Lily's sake. "You'll never lose me," she whispered and gave Lily's hand a soft squeeze. Lily watched helplessly as Sarah faded away and her eyes became vacant. "Sarah?" she whimpered. But she was talking to body now, a corpse. Her friend was gone.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Lily had tried to save Sarah. She killed Dom, but it was too late. Sarah had saved her life, and she would be forever grateful. She just wished that her friend were by her side now. 'This must be how Sarah felt, without me to turn to. I'm sorry Sarah, I hope you can forgive me.'  
  
"Melamin?"  
  
Lily snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Legolas looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes boring into her's. She shuddered under his piercing gaze and shook her head. "Nothing. Just a little cold," she lied. Legolas looked at her disbelievingly, and looked down at Ayden. "Let's go back to the castle, shall we? Your mother and I need to talk." Ayden looked at the both of them and nodded. Legolas took Ayden's hand, and held out his other one. Lily slipped her hand into his, and they walked back.  
  
Once they reached the castle, Legolas saw Eri walking by and smiled. "Lady Eri, would you be so kind as to take Ayden back to the dining hall and get him something to eat?" The she-elf smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure." She took Ayden's hand and started to walk away with him. "So Ayden, do you like Mirkwood?" "It's really, really big!" he piped up, causing Eri to laugh. "Indeed it is. I've lived her for over a thousand years and I'm still in awe of its' size." Lily saw Ayden's eyes widen. "A thousand years? Are you an angel or something?" Lily smiled at that. She had asked the lady Galadriel the same question.  
  
"Lily." Once again, her attention went to the elf beside her. "Something is wrong. What is it?" Lily sighed and looked away. "I can't stop thinking about Sarah and how she died." It wasn't a complete lie. Thoughts of Sarah had been plaguing her. He just didn't know that today was the last time he would ever see her and Ayden. Legolas's face softened and he pulled her into his arms. "What happened to Sarah wasn't your fault, melamin. You must know this." Lily leaned into the embrace and inhaled his scent. "But it is. She met Dom because I closed myself off. She was killed saving me. It is my fault, Legolas. All of it."  
  
Legolas sighed into her hair. "Sarah was still your friend when she died. She died for a noble cause. She sacrificed herself for another. You of all people should understand that. She did it for you, and wouldn't want you to suffer like this." Lily pulled away a bit, and looked up at him. "I killed Dom. I never killed anyone before, and I never wanted to." He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. "You did it out of self-defense. You did the right thing." She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. "I really hope so," she whispered. His lips brushed her's. "I know so." At that moment, all thoughts of Sarah, Dom, and her being forced to leave faded away. All that existed was him, and all that mattered was that she was in his arms and he was kissing her.  
  
"I'd hate to spoil this lovely moment, but I would like to say 'hello'."  
  
Lily and Legolas pulled apart and stared at their intruder in shock.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
The Lothlorien elf grinned at them. "Hello lord Legolas. Lady Lily." Lily smiled brightly and ran over to him. She pulled him into a tight hug and laughed. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you! When did you get here? Why are you here? How's Galadriel? How's Lothlorien? What have you been up to? Courting any she-elves? Kill any orcs? How was your journey?"  
  
Haldir laughed at the barrage of questions. "I just arrived, Lady Galadriel foresaw your arrival months ago, I came to say hello and deliver a message, Galadriel is fine and happy that you're back, Lothlorien is doing well, I've been doing my duties, I'm not courting anyone, I've killed quite a few orcs, and my journey was fine. I believe that answers all of your questions," he said. Lily laughed and pulled away. Legolas walked over and clasped Haldir's arm. "It's good to see you, my friend. I was going to ask you how you were, but it seems that Lily beat me to it," he said with a smile.  
  
Lily noticed two other elves behind him and lifted an eyebrow. "Who are your friends?" Haldir's eyes widened. "Oh yes, you haven't met my brothers. Lily, this is Orophin and Rumil. Brothers, this is the lady Lily that lady Galadriel spoke of." They smiled and bowed. "Vedui, lady Lily. Lady Galadriel and Haldir have told us much about you. You are well known and respected among Lothlorien," Rumil said. Orophin nodded his hello. "So milady, save any lives lately?" Lily's face fell a bit at Haldir's remark, and Legolas shot him a glance. "Lily has been through much since you saw her last, Haldir." Lily fidgeted under their intense gazes. "It's alright Legolas. No, I'm afraid I haven't saved any lives lately. But it's still early, so there's always time," she said, hoping to lighten the mood. Haldir smiled and nodded.  
  
"Lord Legolas, the lady Galadriel has a message for you. Perhaps we can discuss it in private?" Orophin asked. Legolas nodded. "Of course. Please excuse me, melamin. I won't be gone long." He kissed her briefly, than left with Orophin and Rumil. Once they were out of sight, Lily act ended. Her forced smile faded, and her shoulders sagged. "Something is troubling you, Lily," Haldir observed. Lily leaned against the wall. "A lot of things are troubling me, Haldir." The march warden leaned against the wall next to her. "Such as?" Lily glared at the inquisitive elf. "If I tell you, than you have to swear that you won't say a word of it to Legolas." Haldir nodded.  
  
"Thranduil doesn't approve of my relationship with Legolas. Mainly because he's immortal and I'm not." She looked down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "And he was right about some things. I don't want Legolas to die of a broken heart when I pass on. And when I get older and become wrinkly, Legolas will probably lose interest in me. He deserves a nice she-elf, someone to spend his immortal life with. He can do so much better than me, and he should. To continue my relationship with him is to sentence him to a death that he does not deserve. So tonight, Ayden and I are leaving for Gondor and we're never coming back."  
  
Haldir said nothing for a few moments. "Thranduil is a fool, and a cruel one at that," he hissed venomously. Lily looked at him in surprise. Haldir's eyes were now cold and full of anger. "You and Legolas are in love, and where you live will not change that. If you leave, do you think he'll be able to bear the loss? He'll die of a broken heart, and sooner than you think. He loves you Lily, deeply and unconditionally. He will never love another. If you want him to live, than stay. Love him as you always have."  
  
Lily shook her head. "I can't. Thranduil has arranged a marriage between Legolas and some Elvin princess. Legolas can't stop the wedding, so how do we stand a chance? We can't run away; Legolas is a prince. It would be best all around if I left. He deserves more than me," she argued. In the blink of an eye, Haldir was in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. He stooped down so that they were eye-to-eye. "Listen to me Lily," he said firmly, "never think that you are undeserving of love. You have gone through hell and back for the people you love, literally. You as deserving of love as anyone, if not more. And you are better than any she-elf I know. You are beautiful Lily, inside and out. Never let anyone make you think differently."  
  
Tears welled in Lily's eyes and she smiled. Haldir returned it and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "So you will stay?" Lily nodded. "Good." He pulled her into a hug, and patted her back. "Good," he repeated. "As for that marriage, we'll deal with that when the time comes. I'm sure that even lady Galadriel would help." Lily chuckled. "Yeah, I can see the Lothlorien elves storming into Mirkwood, objecting to the marriage." Haldir shrugged. "Don't be too sure that we won't," he said with a mischievous grin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas followed Orophin and Rumil into the study, and they looked at him gravely. "What did lady Galadriel want to tell me?" The two brothers looked at each other. "She saw what happened to Lily's friend, as well as other things. She wants to see Lily as soon as possible." Legolas frowned. "I don't know if she's strong enough to make the trip to Lothlorien. She just arrived in Middle Earth for Eru's sake." Rumil nodded. "We know. We'll make sure that we have plenty of provisions, but Lily must return to Lothlorien with us." Legolas sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I'm coming with you. Did the lady see anything else?" Orophin shook his head. "No."  
  
"All she said was to get Lily." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas spotted Lily walking towards Ayden's room with Haldir. It seemed that the two had grown closer since he saw them last. Lily's mood also seemed to have improved and he couldn't help the flash of jealousy that seared through him. Why could Haldir lift her spirits and he couldn't? He saw Lily smile at him brightly, and he felt his anger fading away. 'So long as she's happy, it doesn't matter who cheered her up,' he thought to himself. "Feeling better melamin?" he asked. Lily nodded and walked over to him, taking his hand. "Much better. What did Orophin and Rumil want to talk about?" He opened his mouth to answer, but his father interrupted him.  
  
"Ah! They've arrived!"  
  
Lily frowned and looked at him in confusion. "They who?" Thranduil looked at her as though she were insane. "Lady Reyna and lord Radian have arrived! Legolas, come with me to greet them!" he commanded in a booming voice. Lily cringed at the sound of it and threw Legolas a sympathetic look. It must've been terrible to get scolded as a child with a father like that. Legolas frowned and glared at his father's back. "My place is beside Lily. You welcome them, seeing as how you're the only one who wants to," he practically growled. Lily saw Haldir smirk at Thranduil, and allowed herself a small smile.  
  
Thranduil huffed and ordered the guards to open the doors at once. They did so, and sunlight filtered into the room. Two forms stepped inside the palace, and Lily heard several gasps. Her eyes widened in shock. The lord, Radian, was very handsome, and was the first elf she'd ever seen with raven hair. But it was the she-elf beside him who had everyone stunned. She was beautiful. Utterly beautiful. Not as ethereal as the other elves, but holding a striking beauty that took your breath away. Her raven hair fell in long waves down to the center of her back. Her large, dark eyes stood out against her pale skin. She was tall and lithe, and the gown she wore accented her curves wonderfully.  
  
Lily suddenly found herself feeling very small and unattractive compared to Reyna, and looked up to Legolas for support. But to her dismay, she found him staring at Reyna with dark eyes, slack-jawed. He was just as taken with her, if not more, than everybody else. His grip on her hand had slackened, and she wondered if he even remembered that she was next to him. That she existed at all. Hurt flashing in her eyes, she released his hand and looked back at Reyna.  
  
The elf was going to be trouble.  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me! *Begs for forgiveness*  
  
Fifi88- Lily's somewhat lazy when it comes to dire situations, especially those involving the heart. When her family was murdered, she took the easy way out and shut herself off from everybody. Now when her heart is in jeopardy again, she tries to run away just like before. It's just something she's going to have to get over.  
  
Jorja- I know, I wanted them to get back in Middle Earth so badly.  
  
Truffles- Yes, very sad. But this is a very angsty story, so it has to be. Sorry!  
  
Elf Cowgirl- *runs away* Ah! I'll consider a happy ending! *hides behind Legolas* But I'm not making any promises!  
  
Lady Eleclya- I know. I feel somewhat guilty for the crap I put her through. But, than again, it makes my stuff more interesting.  
  
Hanya the Bloody Angel- I'm glad you liked the slapping, lol. And she's a somewhat submissive person. Eri is an old friend. A very old friend. She was only in the first few chapters of 'May it Be'. But I missed her and wanted to bring her back.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen- Well she's not leaving yet, and as for the visions, you'll just have to wait and see. *wink wink* Bunnies! YAY!  
  
Aquitaineq- Glad you liked it. ^_^  
  
Aislin- Sorry about the Author's Note. But I didn't do it in this chapter and I won't anymore. Thanks for letting me get away with Lily slapping Thranduil. I realize that he's much stronger than her and definitely quicker, but I just had to do it. He was being such a jerk. But she didn't leave yet, so, yay!  
  
Shire Elf- COOKIE! *grabs the cookie and hides behind Legolas* Yes I am an evil author. But you wouldn't have me any other way. ^_^  
  
Lady Galadriel- Thanks. ^_^ 


	14. A Stranger in Paradise

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I don't own 'A Stranger in Paradise' by Sarah Brightman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily continued to watch in envy as the males in the room stared at Reyna. Finally having had enough, Lily yanked Legolas's hand. His eyes snapped away from Reyna's form, to Lily's face. He saw her hurt and insecure expression, and regret flooded his heart. He hadn't meant to gape, but he couldn't help the attraction he felt towards the she-elf. She was beautiful, that was certain. And she carried an air of confidence about her that he felt drawn to. But one look at Lily's hurt face, and the attraction faded from his mind. He gave her hand a squeeze and offered a slight smile, hoping to appease her. Lily squeezed his hand, but did not return the smile.  
  
Thranduil saw the obvious attraction in his son's eyes, and felt immensely pleased. If his son was already attracted to Reyna, that he should be able to love her as well, and forget all about the mortal. "Welcome lord Radian, lady Reyna. 'Tis good to see you," the king of Mirkwood said in a happy tone. Reyna smiled and nodded. " 'Tis good to see you as well, lord Thranduil. Mirkwood is very beautiful." Lily cringed at the voice. It was deep and velvety, holding a soothing tone to it. She could feel Legolas tense at the sound of it. His attraction to the elf was becoming obvious again, making her heart clench painfully.  
  
Reyna's eyes fell on Legolas, and the dark-haired elf grinned seductively. "And this must be Legolas," she mused as her eyes swept over his body appreciatively. "He is as fair as you said, lord Thranduil." Lily's eyes narrowed in fury of Reyna's obvious flirtation. Taking notice of the mortal, the she-elf lifted an eyebrow. "Is this his servant?" Lily huffed and waited to Legolas to defend her. After a moment passed, Lily's heart plummeted. He had indeed forgotten that she existed. Haldir noticed this, and came to her rescue.  
  
"No milady, this is lady Lily of another realm." Reyna's eyes widened, as did her smile. "Ah, the angel turned mortal. I have heard much about you, lady Lily. I did not know that you returned to Middle Earth. I am curious as to why you left in the first place, and why you suddenly returned." Lily glared at her, and shifted her weight. "Coming back was not my choice. And as for why I left, I do not believe it is any of your business." Reyna's lips pulled back into a wide smile. She seemed to enjoy getting a reaction out of the human. "You're quite right, forgive my curiosity. Lord Legolas, would you mind showing me around the palace?"  
  
Lily looked up at Legolas pleadingly, not wanting him to accept. Once again, Haldir came to her rescue. "I shall show you around, milady. Lord Legolas has other matters to attend to at the moment. I am Haldir of Lothlorien." Reyna cocked an eyebrow, but nodded none the less. " 'Tis a pleasure to meet you, lord Haldir." She slipped her arm into his, and was led out of the hall. Once she was gone, Lily smacked Legolas's arm. He winced and snapped out of his trance. He winced and looked at her blankly. "What?" he asked, rubbing his sore arm.  
  
"You completely forgot I existed! Reyna thought I was your servant and you didn't even say anything! You say your place is by my side, yet you forget whose side you're at!" she shouted angrily, and crossed her arms over her chest. Legolas frowned apologetically. "Forgive me Lily, I..." "I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that you forgot all about me, the second Reyna walked into this room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my son," she growled, emphasizing the word 'my'. With a huff, she turned and stormed off.  
  
Legolas sighed at the sight of her retreating form. He knew that everything she said was true, and was sorry for it. The second he heard Reyna's deep voice, he had forgotten that Lily was by his side. He had felt Reyna's velvety voice wash over him, and he found himself unable to look away from her. Now he had upset Lily, and started to go after her when his father stopped him.  
  
"Lady Reyna is quite beautiful, is she not? Mirkwood's people would love her."  
  
Legolas turned around and glared at his father. "They'll love Lily as well, seeing as how she'll be their queen, not lady Reyna." Thranduil only smirked. "I saw the attraction in your eyes. You wanted her the moment you saw her. I'm sure that you'll fall in love with her eventually, and just like a few moments ago, Lily will be swept away from your mind and heart. You say you'd die without her, but you just proved that false. Accept it Legolas; you don't love Lily like you thought you did."  
  
Legolas stared at his father, his face clean of emotion. Having nothing to say, he turned and walked away, leaving a pleased Thranduil behind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily wandered the halls for an hour before realizing that she had forgotten where Eri had taken her son. Letting out another huff of frustration, she turned and walked out into the courtyard and into the stables. Soon she was close enough to smell the hay and the scent of the horses. A sense of comfort washed over her as she stepped inside. Being near horses always did give her a feeling of safety and security. Just like Legolas did. She frowned at the thought of him. He could apologize all he wanted, but it wouldn't change what had happened.  
  
She passed by the various Elvin horses, most of them white or gray. A nicker from the left, caused her to turn around and look. Her face broke out into a huge grin when she saw who it was. "Gideon!" She squealed and ran over to the stall, yanking the gate open. She threw her arms around the horses' neck and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it's you! How did you get here? Oh I missed you!" Gideon must have felt the same, because he pressed his chin to her lower back and pressed her to him. She pulled away a bit, and stroked his soft cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
"Legolas had him brought here after you left. He said Gideon reminded him of you."  
  
Lily turned to see Thranduil behind her. Feeling resentment for him rise inside of her, she turned away and turned her attention back to the horse, stroking his soft nose and forehead. "It was very kind of him," she said, playing with Gideon's forelock. She heard him grunt in agreement. "Indeed." They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Thranduil spoke. "You know that Legolas is attracted to lady Reyna." He watched as her eyes darkened and she nodded curtly. "I do." The elf nodded. "And you know that he forgot about you." Lily rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Your point?"  
  
"My point being that if Legolas could forget about you for a mere moment, than he can forget about you for eternity. My son and lady Reyna would be a good match, and I'm sure that he would fall in love with her eventually. He can be happy with her, Lily. This is what we wanted for him, remember? With Reyna here, he would not die of grief if you left." Lily stiffened and turned around to face him. "I will not give up Legolas without a fight. I've changed my mind. I'm not leaving." Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards her. "He will choose Reyna over you, Lily. Spare yourself the pain and leave before he does." Lily lifted her chin in defiance. "I've dealt with losing someone I loved before. Should he choose her over me, I'll deal with it. But I won't leave while I stand a chance." Gideon snorted in agreement.  
  
Thranduil was now close enough so that she felt his breath on her face. "Than you are a fool," he hissed.  
  
She watched as he quickly turned around and left. "You'll never measure up to an elf!" he called over his shoulder. Lily simply glared at him, as did Gideon.  
  
Take my hand  
  
I'm a stranger in paradise  
  
All lost in a wonderland  
  
A stranger in paradise  
  
Lily spent the rest of the afternoon in the stables with Gideon. The elves that passed by didn't question her presence. They barely took notice of her. Once darkness fell, Lily stood up and said goodnight to the horse. Gideon nuzzled her neck in response, and neighed when she left. She walked back to the palace, and made her way to her room. Once inside, she saw a pair of light cotton pants and a light tunic on the bed. She smirked and picked them up. "Thank you Eri," she whispered. She took off the dress and slipped the comfortable clothes on.  
  
"You look beautiful in those pants, melamin."  
  
Lily gasped and turned around to see Legolas sitting in a chair near the door. She tried to slow her racing heart and glared at him. "What are you doing here? Doesn't Reyna need to be tucked in?" She watched as he stood up and walked over to her. "I admit that I felt a certain attraction to her, but you are the one who holds my heart. You always have and always will and nothing can change that. I love you Lily, you know that." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "And what will you do when I'm not enough? What will you do when I age and become unattractive? What will you do when Reyna offers herself to you?"  
  
Legolas stopped in front of her, his eyes piercing into her's. "You are all I could ever want, Lily. Appearance makes no difference to me." Lily shook her head. "It doesn't now, but what about forty years from now? You won't want me anymore, and you'll stay by my side out of obligation. I'll know that while you're with me, you'll be wishing that you were with her!" she shouted and threw her hands up in frustration. "You forgot I existed, Legolas. If you can forget that I exist, than you can forget that you love me. And if you can do that, than you never really loved me at all," she whispered.  
  
If I stand starry-eyed  
  
That's the danger in paradise  
  
For mortals who stand beside an angel like you  
  
Legolas felt his insides twist. "I do love you Lily. I love you more than anything, and I could never forget my love for you. Please believe me Lily." Lily looked up at him and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Legolas sighed and walked over to it. He opened it and was met by the grinning face of Reyna. She smiled warmly at him and held up a bottle of elvish wine. "Good evening, prince Legolas. I was wondering if you'd like to talk over a glass of wine?"  
  
His eyes skimmed down her body, taking in the loose, revealing burgundy nightgown. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment." Reyna looked past him and saw Lily, causing her smile to widen. "Of course. Good evening lady Lily." The mortal simply glared at her venomously. "Alright than. Have a good night, prince Legolas." She gave him another smile, turned and sauntered away.  
  
I saw your face and I ascended  
  
Out of the commonplace into the rare  
  
Somewhere in space I hang suspended  
  
Until I know there's a chance that you care  
  
Legolas closed the door and turned around to meet a sight that broke his heart. Silent tears were streaming down Lily's face as she looked at him with sad, gray eyes. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she suddenly appeared so small and fragile. He reached out to her, but she recoiled, sending another wave of regret through him. "Lily, I..." Lily shook her head, and held up a hand to silence him. "Your father was right," she whispered brokenly. "I'll never measure up to an elf." He looked at her helplessly, not knowing what to say, but furious that his father had told her that.  
  
She sniffed and looked out the window, shuddering as a breeze drifted through the room. At the moment, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and apologize. After a moment, Lily looked up at him sadly, and than at the door. "Please get out," she whispered. Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "Please," she begged. Sighing, he complied and left, closing the door behind him. Once the door clicked shut, Lily burst into tears. On the other side of the door, Legolas pressed a palm to it. He could hear her crying and felt his heart being torn apart. Sighing, he pressed his forehead to the wood and closed his eyes. "Forgive me Lily," he whispered.  
  
Won't you answer this fervent prayer  
  
Of a stranger in paradise  
  
Don't send me into dark despair  
  
From all that I hunger for  
  
Reyna walked back to her chambers, a victorious grin on her face. She knew that the prince was attracted to her, and it only fed her ego. She knew she was beautiful, and she knew that the prince would soon be her's. As soon as the mortal was out of the picture, she would be queen of Mirkwood. The fairest elf would be her husband, and Lily wouldn't be in the way. As for Legolas's son, she supposed she could adopt him and raise him as her own. After all, he was half-elven and deserved an immortal mother. Yawning, she raised her arms and stretched. It would only be a matter of time.  
  
Haldir walked up to Lily's door, and raised his hand to knock when he heard a slight sob. His brow furrowed, and he pressed his ear to the door. "Lily?" When he received no answer, he opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Lily curled up on the bed, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "Lily?" Her sobs quieted a bit when she looked over at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sob escaped it. He quickly rushed to her side and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, and began to rock her slowly. "Hush, it's alright. Everything will be alright," he soothed. He rested his chin on her head as he whispered in elvish, silently cursing Reyna for causing his friend pain.  
  
But open your angel's arms  
  
To this stranger is paradise  
  
And tell him that he need be  
  
A stranger no more  
  
2 Be Continued 


	15. Angelic Love

Back Again  
By Siren  
  
Hola! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have the next chapter though! Here it is!!! And thank you everyone who reviewed or sent me an e- mail. I love you guys! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had left her. He didn't want her anymore. She was all alone again. She knew she was dreaming, but...  
  
"Lily."  
  
Lily turned to see Sarah standing in front of her, the bullet wound gone. "Sarah?" The woman in front of her smiled sadly and held out her arms. Lily quickly rushed into them, embracing her friend tightly. "Oh God Sarah, everything's gone so wrong!" the mortal cried. Sarah's face softened and she stroked Lily's hair gently. "I know, Lily. I've seen it all. Your mother's very upset and wants to talk to you as soon as possible." Lily sniffed and pulled away. "Why didn't she come and talk to me now, like you?" Sarah shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. Your mother will come to you in due time. Now that that's settled, how are you? I've been watching over you, but how are you feeling, really?"  
  
Lily sighed and rubbed her throbbing forehead. "The honest answer would be 'utter shit'," she said and laughed quietly, though without mirth. Sarah sighed and placed her hand on Lily's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lil'. Doesn't Legolas realize what he's losing?" The mortal shrugged. "A crazy mortal woman?" Sarah smirked but shook her head. "Don't put yourself down, Lily. You're better than that." Lily's bitter smile faded, and the exhaustion and pain began to show on her features. She looked tired and worn, and Sarah couldn't help but feel worried for her. "Lil'?" The brunette shook her head and looked away.  
  
"Am I really better than that?" she whispered.  
  
"What? Of course you are." Lily sighed and looked at her friend. "Ever since...well, for as long as I can remember, I've always felt like I'm not enough. After my family died, it didn't really seem to matter. I didn't need to please anybody. But since I met Legolas...Sarah, I'm not enough for him. His father was right. He deserves someone who will be able to make him happy for the rest of his immortal life." Sarah frowned, her brows drawn together. "And what about what you want? What about your happiness?"  
  
"Since when has that mattered?" Lily snapped.  
  
Sarah flinched, but didn't move away. Lily noticed her expression, and her face softened. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to snap at you." Sarah nodded, though she was still frowning. "I know. It's no big deal. I'm the one who was going to kill you, remember?" she said, lifting an eyebrow. Lily smiled slightly, but ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so tired Sarah. I don't want to give Legolas up, but I don't know if I have the energy to fight for him," she said and sat down. Sarah sat down next to her and studied her friend for a moment. "Don't underestimate yourself. You've got more strength in you than you realize."  
  
Lily smiled softly at her, and felt tears gather in her eyes. "I really miss you Sarah." Sarah grinned. "I'm always with you Lily. Never feel alone." Lily hugged her friend tightly before resting her head on her shoulder. Sarah wrapped an arm around her, running her hands through her hair in a sisterly manner. "You'll be fine, Lily. Everything will be okay." Lily closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.  
  
"Everything will be okay..."  
  
'How can everything be okay when I'm losing the elf I love?' Lily wondered as she drifted into a peaceful abyss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas watched with envy as Haldir comforted Lily in her sleep. She had begun tossing and turning and crying out, and Haldir's touch soothed her. It should be him in there, comforting her and soothing away the pain.  
  
"I really miss you Sarah," Lily mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Legolas felt a pang of regret in his heart. Lily missed her friend quite a bit, and he had done nothing to ease the pain of her passing. He had been too busy eyeing Reyna. As Lily's cries subsided, he let out a deep sigh. When had everything become so complicated?  
  
"I think you've eavesdropped long enough, Legolas. Come inside or leave, but do not stand there like an idiot."  
  
Legolas straightened at the sound of Haldir's voice. Blushing sheepishly, he opened the door and stepped inside. Now that he had a full view of Lily and Haldir, the envy he had been feeling before came back full- force. Lily was curled up in Haldir's lap, her head tucked under his chin. The Lothlorien elf was running his fingers through her hair while stroking her arm softly. Haldir noticed the jealousy in Legolas's eyes and fought the urge to smack him upside the head. "Put foolish envy aside and look at her. Do you notice anything?" Legolas frowned and walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
Aside from the occasional twitch, Lily was completely still. Running his blue eyes over her form, he bit back a gasp. Her pale skin had taken on a faint glow, and he could feel a small wave of power rolling off of her. "What has happened to her? What magic is this?" Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed his fingertips across her brow. His eyes widened as a sudden sensation of warmth and love swept over him. "She is being protected by others like her. I believe Lady Galadriel called them 'angels'. They are all around her, holding her, keeping her safe while she sleeps."  
  
Legolas looked over at Haldir in surprise. "But when Lily was sent back, she was sent without an angel to watch over her. Why are they here now?" Haldir smiled softly. "Because she called out to them. All throughout her life, she has tried to survive on her own, never seeking anyone's aid. But now, after everything she's been through, she realizes that she can't do everything by herself. She may not realize it, but her soul called out to her God in her hour of need and he has responded."  
  
Legolas stared at the small form of Lily in awe. "Haldir, can you leave us alone for the rest of the night?" Haldir studied him for a moment, than nodded. "Apologize to her for your behavior, but do not expect forgiveness right away. She's hurt deeply." The Lothlorien elf sat up in the bed and laid Lily down before standing up and allowing Legolas to lie down next to her. The prince quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and spooned against her. Haldir watched with a soft smile as the glow that had been centered on Lily slowly spread to Legolas. He watched the blonde prince relax and his eyes glaze over.  
  
"Sleep well, my friends. I shall think of a way to deal with Reyna." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dawn came and night fell away, Reyna dressed and made her way toward Legolas's chambers. 'I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand before noon,' she thought with a smirk. Stopping in front of two massive oak doors, she pushed them open and stepped inside. "Lord Legolas, 'tis me, Reyna!" She smiled brightly and made her way over to the bed. "Are you still sleeping?" She drew back the curtains and peered inside, only to let out a growl of frustration. Where was he?  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Reyna turned to the door and forced a smile on her face. "I was merely looking for lord Legolas. Do you know where he is?" Haldir grinned slightly and nodded. "Yes I do, milady. He is in lady Lily's chambers, asleep. I doubt he will be awake for several more hours." The blonde elf bit back a chuckle at the sight of Reyna's furious look. "Oh. What a shame. Well then, when my lord wakes, please inform him that I was searching for him." Haldir nodded. "Of course, milady. Is there anything else you need?" Reyna shook her head. "No, thank you." She walked over to the door and brushed past him. "Lady Reyna..." The she-elf stopped walking but did not turn around. "I would be careful if I were you. Legolas treasures his love and son above all else and will let nothing harm them." Reyna said nothing and resumed walking.  
  
Lily's eyes opened slowly and she blinked the sleep away. She felt utterly at peace, lying in bed. Her body was warm and comfortable, and a sense of security and love was wrapped around her. Smiling warmly, Lily closed her eyes again and began to drift off to sleep once more. Just as she was slipping away, she felt an arm tighten around her waist. Her gray eyes shot open and her sense of peace was shattered. She glanced down at the hand and followed the limb until she saw its owner. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. He looked so beautiful, so angelic. His deep blue eyes were glazed over, showing that he was asleep. His lips were parted slightly, letting out warm puffs of air. His blonde hair was strewn about him, shining in the morning sun like a halo. And his skin...his skin had taken on an ethereal glow. All in all, he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.  
  
Her love for him swelled in her chest and brought tears to her eyes. Reaching out a hand, she traced the features of his face as she had done so long ago. All anger and thoughts of Reyna were forgotten. All that existed was him. Hesitantly, she brushed his lips with her's. Gaining confidence, she kissed him again, this time tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Legolas responded, opening his mouth to her and kissing her back. His grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer. Lily sighed when she felt his hands run up and along her back and through her hair. His touch was soft and gentle, yet firm and demanding. Legolas let out a small moan when Lily pressed herself against him, arching into his touch.  
  
It was perfect unity and bliss.  
  
Thranduil stood on his balcony in his chambers. This was where he came to think, and he had much to think about. He had just gotten word that Legolas was asleep in Lily's chambers. He was certain that Lily hated him for being attracted to Reyna. After all, what female wouldn't? And yet they were together, lost in peaceful slumber.  
  
"Lord Thranduil."  
  
Thranduil turned to see Radian standing in his doorway. "Good morning, lord Radian. What brings you to my chambers?" Radian's face was grim as he approached the king. "Your son," he answered. Thranduil let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "And what has he done now?" Radian stood beside him and gazed out at the majesty of Mirkwood. "You have a beautiful kingdom, Thranduil. It will continue to thrive when Legolas takes the throne, I'm sure. But...it shall certainly fall to ruin if he chooses the human woman as his queen." Thranduil nodded. "I agree. Surely you did not miss the obvious attraction my son feels for lady Reyna?" Radian shook his head. "Thranduil, you are wise beyond your years yet still naïve." He glanced over at Mirkwood's king for a moment. "Legolas loves the mortal."  
  
"I know this. But he will forget all about her and learn to love Reyna." Radian lifted an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips. "My lord, surely you are not so foolish as to deny the bond between your son and the woman from another realm." Thranduil felt anger boil in his veins. "Bonds can be broken," he shot back hotly. Radian nodded. "This is true. But bonds of love? Come now, Thranduil. It would take unimaginable forces to break such a bond. Forces and powers that we do not possess." Thranduil said nothing, but his eyes narrowed. "All I am saying is to not underestimate your son's love for her." After a moment, Radian turned and left Thranduil to his thoughts once more.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Lily's chambers...  
  
Legolas had to be dreaming. This could not possibly be real. He was holding an angel in his arms and loving her tenderly. And what a beautiful angel she was. Her light brown hair was mussed and rested lightly on her shoulders as she arched her back. Her gray eyes were full of nothing but love and devotion, and those lips...he sighed as he kissed them. Even when he closed his eyes, he could still see her glowing form, a sheen of sweat covering her soft skin. Oh how he loved this angel. "Amin mela lle," he whispered, slipping back into his ancient tongue. "Forever and always," the angel whispered back, sealing their bond with a searing kiss.  
  
Kiss the sun  
  
In your eyes  
  
Love unveiled  
  
I can't deny  
  
Be not warned  
  
Watch it fall  
  
Mesmerized...  
  
Haldir began to pack his belongings, along with Legolas and Lily's. They were going to leave for Lothlorien tomorrow. Why Lady Galadriel wanted to see Lily so badly, he did not know. But she never did anything without a good reason. And Reyna...that she-elf was going to be trouble.  
  
Close your eyes and begin to breathe  
  
Something is coming over me  
  
Lost to find and a soul to keep  
  
'Cause you love me...  
  
Lily was lost in ecstasy. Just when she thought she was going to come back down from heaven, Legolas sent her flying back to it. "I love you so much," Lily said in a choked voice as she leaned against the elf beneath her. Legolas kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips to her's. "Never leave me," he whispered, kissing her cheeks, eyes, chin and lips. "I'll never leave you," Lily promised, her hands roaming his chest before becoming entangled in his hair. "Promise me," Legolas rasped. "I promise."  
  
Give this one  
  
On bended knee  
  
Price to pay  
  
Please wait for me  
  
A trial by fire  
  
A setting sun  
  
A love I've won...  
  
Reyna paced her room impatiently. Where was Legolas? He couldn't possibly still be asleep! It was nearly noon! "Stupid, insolent prince," she hissed to herself. How was she supposed to win over the prince and secure herself a kingdom if he was nowhere to be found? 'I know where to find him. He's with that bitch Lily! What does that stupid mortal have that I don't? I know I'm more attractive then her! I'm the same race as him for Eru's sake! He'd be a fool not to choose me as his bride!' But despite what she told herself, she couldn't help but feel worried. Lily was a hero. While she would die someday, her memory would live on forever. Letting out a shout of rage, Reyna grabbed a chair and hurled it across the room. "STUPID MORTAL!"  
  
Close your eyes and begin to breathe  
  
Something is coming over me  
  
Lost to find and a soul to keep  
  
'Cause you love me...  
  
As the day wore on and night came once again, Legolas collapsed onto his forearms, panting. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the woman beneath him. They were both damp with sweat, but neither cared. Legolas pushed himself up a bit and brushed the wet hair away from her face. His blue eyes roamed her face, memorizing every curve and inch of skin. Her gray eyes full of love yet showed her exhaustion. She held the glow and look of a woman who had been tenderly and thoroughly loved. "You are so beautiful, Aratoamin." Lily smiled at the nickname and lifted her head to kiss him. He kissed her forehead, than rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms. "Sleep, melamin." Lily snuggled into his embrace and buried her face in his chest. "Please be here when I wake up," she pleaded in a small voice. Legolas ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't leave your side," he promised. Satisfied, Lily closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep. Legolas watched her sleep for a while, than fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Inside I wait  
  
Inside I wait  
  
Close your eyes and begin to breathe  
  
Something is coming over me  
  
Lost to find and a soul to keep  
  
'Cause you love me...  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ^_^;;; Anyway, that song was 'Frail' by Finch, which, by the way, is a GREAT band. I'll update soon! 


	16. I am alive

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Hey all. I realize that it has been an ungodly amount of time since I last updated this fic or my others as well. Unfortunately, I'm dealing with several issues at home. Not only am I looking into colleges, but my mom was recently diagnosed with MS. So I'm so, so sorry that I haven't written anything new. I'm trying to write bits and pieces at night after homework, but I'm struck with what could be the worst writer's block I've ever encountered. So I appreciate more than I can ever express, the way you've all stuck by and been patient. I do know that I'm not giving up on this fic or any of my others, but I can't give you a definite time-frame for when I'll be able to update.

Once again, thank you for your patience.

-Nikki


End file.
